FIN
by AestheticAcoustic
Summary: Damien's sole purpose in life is to bring about the end of the world on his eighteenth birthday, which he has been looking forward to since a young age. But, a new school brings about a new face, and he soon finds himself hating his destiny. DIP
1. Boy in The Locker

Yes, another DIP fanfiction. Deal with it. :P

Summary: The Anti-Christ, Damien, is living among the humans. For the past seventeen years he's been forced to move to different school due to his violent behavior and antisocial nature. Now, he's going to South Park High and his eighteenth birthday is right around the corner, the day when he is supposed to end the world. He's been looking forward to it since he was a child, but a boy he just met is making him have doubts about his big day. Will Pip be the one to save the world?

South Park (c) Matt and Trey

* * *

FIN

Boy in the Locker

"Damien?" Carol called softly as she carefully opened the door to her adopted son's bedroom. He was still sleeping soundly.

"Damien, it's time for school." She tried again.

Damien groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

Carol cautiously entered the room, "Please Damien…"

"Fuck off." Damien growled.

"You need to go your first day…"

"Why bother? The world is ending soon anyway."

"But you need to keep up appearances until then…"

"I don't fucking care!" Damien's powerful voice filled the darkly painted room.

Carol whimpered, "Maybe you can go in later then…"

"Whatever."

Carol made a hasty exit, closing the door softly behind her. Damien sighed through his nose, sitting up with some effort. He was awake now. No point in trying to sleep any longer.

He groaned as he shuffled out of bed and over to his closet, glancing at the clock on the way.

7:32.

No point in rushing. He would be late regardless.

He threw some clothes on and headed downstairs where the two adults of the household had made breakfast.

"Good morning Damien!" The each greeted with bright smiles.

Damien growled as he sat down at the table, a plate of waffles in front of him.

"Would you like anything else dear?" Carol asked.

He shook his head.

"Just let us know of you need something." Mike added.

Damien watched them bustle around the kitchen has he ate.

They were nothing but a couple of kiss-asses. He knew the only reason they were so sickeningly nice to him was because his real father was forcing them to be.

He smirked.

His_ real_ father was Satan himself. He'd sent Damien to the surface as a child so that he could fulfill his destiny of bringing the world to an end on his 18th birthday.

Just four more months…

He quickly finished his breakfast and left the kitchen. He grabbed his backpack full of notebooks for classes and headed out the door, ignoring his parent's goodbyes.

The air was chilly. He wasn't sure if it was because they were in Colorado, because it was January, or both.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he quickly disappeared in a blaze of fire.

Within a second he found himself standing behind South Park High, the new school he would be attending for the next four months.

He walked around to the front, where a few students were standing outside, probably avoiding class.

A girl smiled at him and waved. He flipped her off.

He hated having to socialize. Everyone else was just a damn idiot.

They would all be dead soon anyway.

He quickly jogged up a set of steps until reaching the top, where he preceded to enter two large doors.

The hallway was deserted, his footsteps echoing through them with each step. Damien walked casually, his black and silver backpack tossed over one shoulder.

He wasn't sure where the office was, but he didn't really care either. He'd find it eventually.

An odd noise coming from one of the lockers caught his attention. He stopped.

A shuffling noise, then a small bang followed by several bumps made one of the lockers rattle. He walked toward it, mildly interested. The noises continued, along with a few small grunts; until finally Damien reached out and yanked open the locker.

"Eek!"

A boy fell from the locker, landing on his back. Some books and papers fell around him and his shoulder length blonde hair seemed to form a halo around his head.

Damien stared, mesmerized.

Who was this kid? And why did looking at him hurt his chest?

The boy gave a small groan and opened his eyes. He looked up at Damien, surprised.

"Oh, 'ello there." He said. His soft voice and British accent were a bit of a surprise to Damien, but he didn't let it show.

The boy pulled the lower half of his legs from the locker and sat up, "Fanks a bunch! I wus afraid I'd be in there until next passin' period."

He quickly gathered his books and papers and stood, shutting the locker. He turned and faced Damien, a large smile lighting up his face, "Oh my, you're quite a talent, aren't you?"

"What?" Damien asked, finally snapping out of his daze. What on earth was a "talent?"

"Nofing. My name is Phillip. You can call me Pip though."

"Damien."

"Chuffed to meet you. May I 'elp you find the office?"

"Uh… Sure."

"Wonderful!"

Damien looked over his new schedule with very low interest. Pip followed him out of the office, pink slip in hand.

"What's your first period?"

The black haired boy shoved the piece of paper into the British kid's hands. Pip looked over it with more interest than Damien.

"It looks like we 'ave first period togefuh, along wif fourth period, lunch and last period."

"Cool."

"I fink it's ace." Pip replied, walking in front of his new companion. He led him down the hall a few doors toward their first class of the day.

Pip knocked on the door. It opened moments later and they both entered. The teacher, who'd opened the door, took Pip's pink slip. "Locker again?" He asked, though it sounded as though he already knew the answer.

"Yes sir. Cheerio, Damien." Pip said as he quickly went and took a seat.

"And you are?" Asked the man. Damien regarded him much like he did everything and everyone else; with little interest.

"Damien. I'm new."

"Alright, take a seat somewhere then." The teacher replied.

Damien did as told, walking toward the back and sitting in an empty seat next to Pip, who gave him another smile.

He looked down at the piece of paper.

English with Mr. Smith.

How boring.

* * *

Fourth period was Chemistry with Mr. Guy. Each table was black and large enough to seat two comfortably. Damien sat next to Pip again.

"Hello ducky." Pip greeted with a smile, "How's tricks?"

"What?"

"How are you."

"Fine." Damien mumbled as he sat down, "You?"

"Right as rain."

"Uh-huh…" Damien gave him an odd look, "Why do you talk like that?"

"It's jus' what I'm used to… I lived in London from the time I was born until I was ten when I moved 'ere."

"It's odd."

"I know…"

"Then why do it? Break the habit."

"Because I can say fings wifout anyone knowing what I'm really sayin'."

"You mean like _everything_ you say?"

"You know, back in London I was considered quite a chicken."

"…That's funny talk again, isn't it?"

Pip chuckled, "I'm bent you know."

"What?" Damien.

"You see? I jus' told you somefin' about me no one else knows, but you have no idea what it is."

"Tell me." Damien growled. He hated being shown up like that.

"Class is starting." Pip announced just seconds before the bell. Damien let out an angry sigh, suppressing the urge to throw a book.

His curiosity and pride were getting the better of him. He _had_ to know what the hell Pip was saying.

* * *

Damien wasn't surprised to find Pip sitting at a small table alone. He had no tray of food or even a packed lunch, just a few school books that were laid open in front of him. Damien sat down across from his companion.

"Not eating?"

"Not hungry. Cafeteria food is terrible anyway." Pip said, not looking up from his science book.

Damien looked down at his own tray of food. He picked up a fork and carefully took a bite of one of the side dishes.

He shuddered.

Awful.

He pushed the tray away.

"Is there anywhere decent to eat around here?"

"You're not allowed off campus durin' lunch."

"Well that's stupid…"

"Mm." Pip made a noise of agreement.

They fell into silence, Damien staring idly at the lovely blonde Brit and Pip reading an assigned chapter.

"You don't 'ave to sit wif me, you know." Pip spoke up, still not looking up.

"Why shouldn't I?" Damien asked, hearing Pip's words as more of a challenge than anything.

"I'm sure you can find someone far more interestin' to sit by."

"I think you're very interesting."

Pip gave a small laugh, "How?"

"You're accent."

"Most everyone picks on me for it."

"Well I like it."

"Mm. The girls at the table over there are givin' you the glad-eye."

Damien looked over at a table of mostly girls, who were all taking turns glancing at him and giggling.

"Perhaps you should go introduce yourself?"

"They look annoying."

"They're all a bit chopsy, but fine other than that."

"I don't know what that means Pip."

"Hm? Oh, sorry." He finally looked up from the book, "They talk a lot."

"Couldn't you have said that in the first place?"

"I didn't notice. Sorry."

Damien shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Fanks."

"You should teach me that slang."

"That would take too long."

"I'm a quick leaner."

Pip rested his chin in his palm, staring at Damien in thought. Damien stared right back.

"…It's sort of _my_ fing, you know?" Pip said finally, "Everyone has somefin' that they're known for or that they're good at. My odd speech is mine, even if it gets me picked on."

"Maybe it could be _our_ thing." Damien suggested.

Pip's face heated up, a slightly surprised look crossing his soft features. It vanished and he smiled, "That might be rather fun. It might be hard to catch on quickly though."

"I'll pick it up. First things first though, what do 'chicken' and 'bent' mean?"

"I'm not tellin' you that."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Damien asked with a smirk.

Pip chuckled, "I met you four hours ago."

"Fine, fine. Have it your way then. But I'm going to figure it out eventually."

"Well, good luck with that then."

"You called me a 'talent' or something earlier too. And what the hell is 'choofed'?"

"It's 'chuffed' and it means happy or glad. You'll have to figure out talent on your own too."

"Goddammit…"

Pip laughed.

* * *

"How's tricks?" Damien asked as he walked into seventh period, Psychology with Mrs. Hollen, and sat down next to Pip. The blonde gave him a slightly surprised look before answering, "Eggy."

"And that is?"

"Irritated or annoyed."

"Why?"

"Class is starting." Pip said, again just seconds before the bell rang.

Damien quickly realized that he had avoided the question.

As the teacher began calling roll Damien took the time to think over the day.

Why was he so interested in Pip? There didn't seem to be anything incredibly special about him, but Damien couldn't bring himself to _not_ be around him as much as possible.

He'd never liked anyone like he liked Pip. Hell, he never liked anyone period.

How strange.

* * *

"Where do you live?"

"You ask a lot of questions…" Pip said as he shut his locker.

"And you seem to have very little answers."

Pip chuckled, "Sorry. I live across town."

"Do you walk or ride the bus?" Damien asked as they began walking toward the doors together.

"I walk."

"I'll walk you home then."

"Oh, that's okay. You don't 'ave to."

"That wasn't a question."

"Really, it's okay. I walk myself to and from everyday."

"Well today you're going to have company."

Pip looked like he would argue as they reached the bottom of the steps, but he smiled instead, "Well, fank you very much Damien. You're a real corker you know. A great person."

If only Pip knew…

"Thanks."

"You're a bit of a coldfish though… And you're always wearin' black… Why?"

Damien could guess what coldfish probably meant.

"I like darkness."

"Oh… Why?"

"I just do…" He paused, "I'm a Satanist."

Might as well throw that out there.

"Oh my." Pip said, sounding shocked, "Well, that's certainly different."

"Does it bother you?" He let his voice take a gruff yet uncaring tone, even though he really hoped Pip was okay with it.

"Maybe a little… But it doesn't change the fact that I like you and I don't judge you for it."

"Thanks again. What about you?"

"Methodist."

Damien chuckled. "We are complete opposites." He said with a smirk.

Pip smiled, "I fink we'll be good friends."

* * *

Pips house was located in a more run down part of town and it definitely fit in with the other houses on the street.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Damien asked. He quickly realized how rude that sounded and mentally slapped himself.

"Mother teaches elementary and father is a mechanic."

"Ah… Are they here now?"

"They're still in London."

"Then who are you living with?"

"I was livin' with my Aunt Amelia, but she moved to Vegas a few months ago. I opted to stay behind and finish my senior year, then probably go back to London."

"Oh…"

They walked inside and Damien was pleasantly surprised to find it much better looking than the outside.

"It's nice in here."

"You like it? I fixed it up after auntie left. I like to keep it lookin' nice. Would you like some tea?" Pip asked as he sat his belongings down by the door.

"Sure." Damien replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"Wonderful. I'll be right back." He hurried into the kitchen.

"So, you're going back to London this summer?" Damien called in a slightly louder voice.

"More than likely." Pip called from the kitchen, "Unless I can find a way to pay for my stay 'ere. I'd need a good job to get me through college though. I really don't see it workin' out."

"We have money."

"Oh, Damien! I don't want to mooch off of your family."

"They don't get a say in it…" Damien mumbled, "Well hopefully we'll find something before you have to leave."

"Thank you. You're very sweet."

After tea and a good conversation, Damien found himself headed toward the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wonderful! Goodbye ducky."

"Bye."

He trotted down a few steps in the front of the house and stopped on the sidewalk. He made sure no one was looking before disappearing in a flash of fire and reappearing behind his house a split second later.

He walked in through the back door into the kitchen.

"Damien? Where have you been? We were worried!" Carol said when she saw him come in.

"At a friend's."

"Are they nice?"

"Very."

Damien walked past her, done with the conversation, and headed up to his room to think.

* * *

I hope everyone is okay with what I did with Pip's accent. Yes, English accents really sound like that, just not in all parts of England. A friend of mine from London replaces almost all of his "th"s with "f"s and rarely pronounces "g" at the end of "ing" or "h" at the beginning of most words. There are some other sound differences I could have added, but I was far too lazy. :P

Review?


	2. Dreamscape

Thanks for the constructive reviews! It's truly appreciated. :) I used to do Naruto fanfiction. The only reviews I ever got were something like "OMG so yaoi kawaii! XD" and that kinda crap... It didn't bother me at first, but 100 comments later and it gets very aggravating.

Anyway. Chapter 2! :D This chapter seems a little fragmented at first to me, but my writing tends to get progressively better during the course of a story. I think it's because at first I do my best to get it down really quickly before inspiration or the idea leaves me, then once I have a good foundation I calm down and work to make it better. So I hope you enjoy this story. :)

This chapter contains some MATURE themes, by the way. Just warnin' ya.

* * *

Dreamscape

"_Oh Damien…" Pip moaned, arching into the thrusts. Damien smirked, leaning down and placing gentle kisses along the pale skin of the smaller boy's neck. Pip suddenly cried out as he spilled his seed all over their stomachs._

_Beautiful._

_Damien groaned as he reached the edge and released inside the tight cavern._

_Suddenly, Pip was screaming and pulling away from him._

"_STOP DAMIEN!"_

"_What? What's wrong?"_

"_IT BURNS!" Pip shrieked, writhing in pain._

"_What burns? Pip!" Damien called, before suddenly realizing what was happening. "Sit up and it will come out!" He instructed, grabbing Pip's arms to help him up. _

_Pip's screams increased and he jerked away, the skin where Damien had grabbed him now bloody and burnt._

"_PLEASE STOP DAMIEN!" Pip sobbed._

_Damien quickly moved away, practically falling off the bed. He back away, pressing himself against the opposite wall as Pip continued to shriek and sob and writhe in pain on the bed._

"_**He'll never be yours."**__ A deep voice spoke from beside him. Damien turned, coming face to face with a horrific figure, __**"You're just going to hurt him in the end."**_

Damien jerked awake and shot up, panting harshly, body damp from sweat. He was in his room, in his bed, no Pip in sight.

He shut his eyes and sighed, resting his face in his hands.

An awful dream.

And why was he having dreams like that about a boy he'd only met two weeks ago?

He groaned and looked at the clock.

Ten minutes until his alarm would go off. No time for more sleep.

Like he could go back to sleep after that anyway.

* * *

Not only was he now walking Pip home after school, Damien had also taken to walking him to it in the mornings.

It was a chilly morning, more so than usual it seemed, and he shuffled back and forth a bit as he waited outside for Pip to come out.

It wasn't a long wait.

"Good morning ducky." Pip chirped as he walked out of the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Morning." Damien replied. He watched Pip come down the few steps in front of his house and stop next to him on the sidewalk.

"Shall we be off then?"

"Sure."

Pip smiled as he and Damien walked side by side toward school.

"You're still coming to dinner at my house tonight, right?" Damien asked.

"Of course." Pip replied, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Damien quickly decided that the fat boy would have to die. _No one_ shoved Pip against a locker and escaped the Anti-Christ's wrath.

He shoved Cartman away from his smaller friend and sent him a glare that could kill a small animal. "Fuck off, fat ass." He growled.

"I'm not fucking fat!"

"Back off man. This isn't any of your business." Token warned. Damien's glare didn't stray from Cartman, "You'd best fuck off before I _make it_ my business."

"Bitch! I'll do what I want!" Cartman snapped back. Damien growled, "I'm warning you…"

"Hey, hey!" Stan suddenly interrupted, getting between them, "Why don't you wait until after school to finish this so no one gets in trouble?"

"Do I look like I care?" Damien snapped.

"No, he's right." Token said, "Why don't we resume this by Stark's Pond after school?"

"Whatever." Cartman muttered.

"Fine." Damien agreed. He turned to Pip, "Let's get to class."

The blonde nodded, a worried look on his face.

* * *

"Damien, I don't fink we should do this…"

"No one said you had to come."

"You know I'm not going to bail out on you."

"Well, that's very nice of you."

Damien's bad mood had not lifted the entire day. He and Pip were currently on their way to Stark's Pond, presumably where another group of boys would be waiting.

"What should I be expecting?"

"Well, Cartman is sort of the group leader, but only because everyone else is afraid of him… Token is the strong one and Clyde is quick on his feet. Craig probably won't get involved because he doesn't like to stress Tweek, but he's more of a strategist than the others and he doesn't try to show off, so he's probably the most dangerous."

"I'm not worried."

"They're going to outnumber us."

"They're going to outnumber _me_. _You're_ not getting involved."

"But-!"

"I said no."

Pip grumbled, but said nothing.

"I'll be fine. Really."

"…Do you promise?"

Damien gave a small laugh, looking down at Pip, who was walking beside him, "I promise."

They stopped just a few yards from the pond. A group of five boys were gathered at the bottom of a short hill. Damien smirked.

This would be too easy.

"Cartman, Clyde and Token. Craig is the one in the blue hat and the twitchy blonde next to him is Tweek. They more than likely won't get involved."

"Wouldn't matter if they did. I can take 'em." Damien said with confidence as he continued his walk toward them. Pip made a worried noise and followed slightly behind.

"Well, well, well, looks like the fags decided to show up." Cartman said in a mocking tone.

"We were worried you wouldn't come." Clyde sneered.

"Ready to get your ass beat?" Token spoke as he stepped up next to Clyde.

Damien let his backpack slid off of his shoulder and tossed it to the ground. He looked over his shoulder at Pip and pointed to the bag, "Invisible line. Don't cross it."

Pip nodded.

Damien took a few steps forward, "Let's get this over with. We have somewhere to be."

Token charged first, fist raised, and threw a powerful right hook at Damien's face. Damien ducked with ease, raising his own right hand and landing a blow on Token's left rib, knocking the boy off his feet and the air from his lungs.

Clyde moved in next, throwing two very quick swings from each fist, forcing Damien to take a few steps back before getting in an opening for retaliation. He swept his leg just above the ground and knocked Clyde's footing out from under him. Damien grabbed his collar before he could fall, however, and pulled him back up. His fist made contact with Clyde's jaw and Damien let him drop.

The two lay groaning on the ground as Damien looked up at Cartman, who met his gaze with a terrified expression.

Damien glared, "Touch Pip again and I will _fucking kill you_." He growled.

Unsurprisingly, Cartman bolted, leaving his "friends" behind.

Damien looked up and made eye contact with Craig. The dark-haired boy stared blankly, a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth and a twitching blonde clinging tightly to his arm.

They quickly came to a silent understanding.

Damien turned and picked up his backpack, "Let's go."

Pip nodded, shocked at how quickly it had ended.

"This isn't over…" Token groaned as he and Clyde climbed to their feet.

"We're late for something far more important than this." Damien said as he put an arm across Pip's shoulders, "It's over."

"Until next time…" Clyde warned.

Damien rolled his eyes as he pulled the blonde away, "Whatever."

Once the pond was no longer in view Pip turned to his friend, "That was incredible!"

"It's not a big deal."

"It is to me! You're like my savior."

Irony.

"It's whatever."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I used to get in a lot of fights. I eventually learned how to not get my ass kicked."

Pip chuckled, "That would be quite a 'andy skill to 'ave."

* * *

"We're so glad you're home Damien!" Carol greeted as the two boys walked into the house. She gave Pip a smile, "You must be Damien's friend. Phillip, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Pip said with a smile.

"It's wonderful to meet you. I'm Carol."

Damien didn't miss the slight surprise on her face. He'd mentioned Pip a time or two, but hadn't said a whole lot. They'd probably assumed he was some crazy goth or cultist or something of that sort.

Instead, there stood a cheerful British boy with a beautiful smile.

"Dinner will be at five. You're free to stay however long you like."

"Fank you!"

Damien tugged Pip's shirt, "C'mon, let's hang out in my room."

"Alright."

Pip followed Damien up a flight of stairs and into a single bedroom at the top.

The room was a decent size and was decorated in mostly Satanic, goth and cultist décor. The bed was large, it's sheets and pillows a solid black. A bathroom was connected to the bedroom.

Damien could tell that the appearance bothered Pip to a degree, but the Brit didn't let it show too much.

"You have a very nice room."

"I can put some stuff in the closet if it bothers you…"

"No, no, it's fine." Pip smiled as he walked across the room and took a seat on the bed, "It's very well decorated."

"Thanks." Damien sat down next to his friend, "How late are you planning to stay?"

"Oh, I dunno. How late am I allowed?"

"You could stay all night if you wanted."

"Like a slumbuh party?"

"Sure."

"That sounds fun!" Pip laughed, falling back on the bed.

Damien looked down at him, mesmerized. He was aware of the fact that Pip was talking, but he couldn't be bothered to listen at the moment. He was busy staring at his beautiful face, pale neck, slender shoulders, perfect body and smooth legs.

There was absolutely nothing stopping him from forcing himself on Pip. He had no family to speak of, no friends and no one to notice if he showed up to school a little bruised up, or just didn't show up at all.

Hell, he could probably just talk Pip into it. The boy trusted him completely. Even if that didn't work, he wasn't strong enough to fend off the larger boy.

Damien knew he could do it, he'd done it more than once before to a few girls, but something was preventing him from doing it now.

He just wasn't sure what.

* * *

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Mike and Carol attempted to make chit chat with Pip while simultaneously trying to keep from saying things that would upset their son. Damien didn't care, however.

"Oh, I've always wanted to visit London!" Carol said with enthusiasm.

"It's very nice in the summuh. I love it there."

"Maybe you could go back and visit soon…" Carol said, looking at Damien out of the corner of her eye.

Damien caught the hint.

"Well, I'm going back this summuh if I can't find a good job 'ere."

"We should take a trip there over Spring Break." Damien suggested, "That way I can see it and meet your family."

"I can't really afford that…"

"I'll take care of it. You and I can spend some time there before… You know." Damien said.

He knew Pip would assume something else rather than the truth.

Only he and his parents knew that the world would be coming to an end soon.

"You're so very wonderful, Damien!" Pip exclaimed. He turned toward the two adults, "He's the nicest person I've eva met."

Both seemed genuinely surprised.

"You're the only person I'm nice to, Pip." Damien clarified.

"Really? I guess that's not too 'ard to believe…"

"I think it's wonderful that you've become such good friends." Carol said with a smile.

"Damien is the first friend I've 'ad since movin' 'ere."

"Really? Well that's surprising. You're such a nice boy. Right, Mike?"

"Very nice."

"Oh, well fank you!"

* * *

"So, it's okay if I stay, then?" Pip asked as he and Damien worked on homework together. They each had a chair pulled up to a desk against the wall in Damien's room.

"Of course. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want you here." Damien said as he tapped his pencil on the desk in thought.

Science was not his strong point.

"Well fank you, Damien."

Damien grunted in reply.

"Why are you so nice to me anyway?"

The question surprised the Anti-Christ.

He didn't have an answer.

"I don't know."

"Well, there 'as to be a reason. You're not nice to anyone else. I know that Red asked you out last week and you called 'er a rather vulgar name and put a rat in 'er lockuh."

Damien cringed, "You heard about that, huh?"

"Everyone did."

Damien drummed his fingers on the desk, unsure of what to say.

"…I really don't know, Pip. I just like you more than other people."

Pip tilted his head, giving Damien an odd look. He soon smiled, however, "That's alright, ducky. When you fink of a reason, you can jus' let me know, okay?"

He gave a nod, "Thanks, Pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak?"

"Yeah. That's what I'm gonna call you. Everyone calls you 'Pip.' I wanna call you something different."

Pip gave a small laugh and his smiled widened, "That sounds lovely!"

"Glad you like it."

* * *

_Pip whimpered when Damien was suddenly on all fours above him, gripping his wrists and pressing them into the bed, "Damien?"_

"_Do you have any idea what I could do to you?" Damien growled, leaning down and pressing his lips to Pip's forehead, breathing in the scent, "Such awful things…"_

"_But you wouldn't do that… We're friends…" Pip said, voice holding little confidence in his statement._

_Damien moved lower and began nipping at a tender neck, "I want to do so much to you…"_

"_Well… What's stopping you?"_

_The sudden change in attitude barely surprised Damien. He instantly began tearing off the Brit's clothing, along with his own._

_Before he knew it, he was inside an incredibly tight space and Pip was whimpering and clawing at his back._

_He began thrusting roughly, enjoying the sounds coming from Pip. Some were of pain, some of pleasure, but both were equally pleasing._

"_Oh, Damien… Damien!"_

_Damien smirked as he worked his hips harder into the body below him._

_He reached down and gripped pale hips._

_Suddenly, Pip was screaming. Not in pleasure, or mild pain, but in pure agony._

_Damien jerked away, seeing that his hands had left the perfect flesh charred and burned._

_He became aware of a presence that had gotten onto the bed with them. He looked to his left._

_A hideous figure._

_It opened its mouth, a deep voice flowing forth, __**"You're only going to hurt him in the end."**_

Damien shot up, panting and sweating. He let out a sigh and shut his eyes.

Just a dream. Nearly the same dream as before.

He opened his eyes and looked down beside him.

Pip was still sleeping soundly, laying facing away from him.

Damien watched him for several minutes, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat and irregular breathing.

Once he calmed down, he moved to hover over Pip slightly, watching him with interest. His breathing was even, his face and body relaxed. He was wearing only his boxers and one of Damien's t-shirts.

The things he could do to him.

Damien felt a sudden primal urge over come him. He reached forward hesitantly, hand twitching slightly as a debate raged in his head. His finger tips eventually connected with the fabric of the shirt. He slowly moved his hand down to the rim and carefully slipped underneath it, moving his hand back up the lithe body.

Pip's side was now exposed, along with part of his stomach. Damien slid his hand down and ran it gently over Pip's abdomen and up to his chest, lightly brushing a nipple. Pip made a noise and shifted slightly. Damien held perfectly still for a moment, before removing his hand and placing it on Pip's hip instead.

He felt himself growing hard and leaned down close to the blonde's face, breathing in his scent.

Two voices in his head. One was telling him to just take Pip, there was nothing the boy could do about it anyway. The other was begging him to stop with this, lest it go too far.

Damien rubbed at the inside of Pip's thigh, drawing a small moan from him. He curled up into himself a little more and Damien moved his hand again, this time lightly brushing some hair from his friend's face before leaning down more and placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

He moved away from Pip, climbing out of bed with as little movement or noise as possible and going into his bathroom.

He sat down on the toilet and looked down at his lap, where a large lump told him that he'd probably stopped just in time.

Now what though? Should he ignore it and hope it goes away soon? A cold shower? Masturbate?

He couldn't ignore it. That much was certain.

A cold shower would wake Pip. He would ask questions.

He sighed as he lifted his hips and slid his boxers down, letting them fall around his ankles. He reached around to the counter and grabbed a bottle of lotion, squeezing some into his palm before setting it back down.

He gripped himself tightly and began pumping slowly, letting his eyes slide shut and his mind wander.

He imagined Pip, looking so willing and needy beneath him, begging to be entered. He obliged, slipping inside that perfect, tight body.

He moaned as he imagined Pip making amazing noises and writhing in pleasure as he thrust in and out.

It wasn't too long before he was spilling his seed in his hand. He grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned up the mess.

Damien sighed as he slipped his boxers back on and went to the sink. He washed his hands and thought over how much he wished he really could do such things to Pip.

Why couldn't he?

He still didn't know.

He walked out of the bathroom as silently as possible and slipped back into bed carefully, watching Pip the entire time.

At some point, the blonde had rolled over in his sleep and he was now facing Damien.

Damien laid down, eyes still on his friend. He watched him for several minutes, listening to him breathe and finding the almost-snoring noise he made somewhat cute. Eventually he let his eyes slip shut and his mind fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

I like the way this chapter ended. You also may have noticed that I worked a little more with Pip's accent. I'm currently halfwayish through the next chapter, so I hope to have that one up for you soon. I don't like to post new chapters until I've worked on the next one.

Review?


	3. My Valentine

Chapter 3! :D There's actually a slight inconsistency between this chapter and the first one, but it's so small that I'm willing to bet no one will find it.

I'm gonna guess that this story will have a total of about six chapters. That means we're halfway there! Also, the chapters keep getting a little longer... Weird.

* * *

My Valentine

Damien pulled out his Chemistry book and slammed his locker. He wasn't surprised to find Pip standing next to it.

"Good mornin', ducky!"

"Morning."

"Whut's all tha' then?"

Damien looked down at his hands. One was grasping his Math book and the other was filled with crumpled pink and white papers.

"Valentines." He said with disgust.

"I take it you don't care for today then?"

"I hate today." He clarified as he walked past his friend to throw the trash into a bin, "I always get a shit ton of these things. I never read them. I don't care."

Pip made a noise of interest and titled his head, looking at Damien thoughtfully.

"What?" Damien asked.

Had he said something wrong?

"I got you somefin'. It's not really a Valentine's Day gif, just a gif from a frien'."

"As long as it's not pink or heart shaped or comes with some kinda disgusting candy."

Pip giggled, "No, of course not."

"Then I'm sure it's fine." Damien said. He turned and headed for their fourth period, knowing Pip would follow.

"I was goin' to give it to you earlyuh," Pip clarified as he sat down next to his friend, "But I wasn't sure if you'd like it so I got nervous." He carefully pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Damien.

Damien held it up and looked it over, a little surprised.

It was a necklace. The thick black coil was long enough to easily fit over his head, and attached to it with a small metal loop was a pendant that looked to be made of black granite or other rock-like material. The pendant itself was a circle with an upside-down star in the center.

"You got me a Pentagram necklace?"

Pip nodded, "I know it's a symbol of Satanism, so I thought you would like it…"

"I do." Damien assured as he slipped it over his head. It came to rest just over his heart. "I thought you were against it though?"

"I am, and I wish you'd come to God's side, but I won't hate you for it or anyfin'."

"That's very open-minded of you."

Pip smiled, "You're welcome."

"I'm a little surprised though…" Damien mused, holding the pendant and looking it over.

"Why's 'at?"

"It's not an inverted cross."

"That's a symbol for Saint Peter, a Catholic figure, not a Satanic one." Pip explained with a smile.

"Oh I know." Damien replied, letting the pendant drop. He felt the slightly heavy weight bounce once against his chest. "But most people think it is. I'm glad you've done your research."

"I'm not daft, love." Pip said, smile still in place, his head titling slightly. Damien's heart skipped a beat when the word "love" fell from Pip's lips. "I'm a good Methodist. I know my religious figures and symbols and all tha'."

Damien grinned, looking over at his friend, "Most people stick to learning their own religions."

"I love learnin' about different religions. I fink it's very interesting how you culture and whut you learn as a child effect whut you believe later in life."

"Doesn't that make you question your own beliefs?"

"Sometimes, but then I jus' find an answer to my question."

The bell rang and the professor began calling role, ending their conversation.

Damien bit his lip.

Pip was obviously more intelligent than he'd originally guessed and more set on his religion than Damien liked. If Pip found out he was the Anti-Christ, would he still want anything to do with him?

Several thoughts and doubts about their friendship swirled around Damien's head. He shut his eyes and dismissed the thoughts, deciding that worrying about such things would not help him.

He focused on another thought. What would Pip like as a gift?

* * *

"Hey, I'll catch up with you in a bit okay?" Damien said as he stopped in the hallway.

Pip turned and gave him an odd look, "Alright then…" He turned back around and headed for the cafeteria.

Damien watched him for a few seconds before heading back up the hallway.

Who could help him?

He saw a group of four boys hanging around some lockers.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters. Would they know anything?

It wouldn't hurt to ask.

He walked toward them, stopping a few feet away, but close enough to interact.

"Hey, you." He said, not speaking to anyone in particular. They stopped their chat and looked at him, seemingly surprised.

"What do you do if you like someone?" He asked.

"Sleep with them." Kenny replied almost immediately. Butters smacked his arm, then looked at Damien and smiled, "Buy them flowers and take them on a date."

Damien frowned, not liking either of those answers. He looked at Stan.

Stan stiffened and began fidgeting and shaking his head, mumbling excuses about not knowing and choosing to stare at the ground. Kyle spoke for him, "Try dinner and maybe a movie."

Damien considered this for several seconds before accepting it as a good enough answer, "Thanks."

"No problem."

He turned away and went to the cafeteria, where he found Pip sitting in the usual spot with no food, as always.

"You should eat more." Damien said as he sat down. Pip shrugged, not looking up from his Math book, "Can't really afford it."

"I'll buy." He offered. The blonde shook his head with a small smile, "I don't like the food 'ere anyway. Fank you though."

"Maybe I could take you somewhere after school then?"

Pip finally looked up, perplexed, "Where?"

"Where would you like?"

"Oh, I dunno…" Pip said, his face suddenly turning pink, "I 'ave food at 'ome. You don't need to buy me anyfin'."

Damien frowned, "Let me rephrase that. I'm taking you out to dinner after school today."

"Okay then…" Pip mumbled, a small smile forming.

* * *

"This place looks a little espensive." Pip pointed out as they walked toward a fancy-looking restaurant.

"Don't worry about it." Damien said. A cold wind blew from behind them, making Pip shiver and pull his jacket tighter.

"Don't you have a thicker coat?" Damien asked. Pip shook his head.

The Anti-Christ frowned when they stopped just outside the fancy eatery. A long line had formed outside the door.

Every other couple in South Park was eating here for Valentine's Day too, it seemed.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Pip suggested. Damien shook his head, "You like seafood. This is the only place to get it in South Park."

"But, it's cold…"

Damien looked down at the blonde and felt a little bad. Pip did look very cold…

They wouldn't be able to wait long.

He sighed through his nose and looked back at the restaurant. Through the windows he could see the hostess at the front greeting people as they came in and adding their names to a list. When she turned away, he used his powers to add his own name.

"I have reservations." Damien lied, "They should call us in soon enough."

"Well, uhlright then…" Pip muttered, pulling his jacket on tighter. Damien turned to face his friend and pulled him closer so that they stood facing each other. He reached out and took Pip's hands, turning them palms up and holding his own underneath them, then forming them as though they were cupping something together, "Don't move your hands, okay?"

"Whut're you doin'?"

"Just watch."

Damien looked down at their hands and, with a quick thought, created a small fire floating just inches above Pip's palms. Pip gasped and yanked his hands away, pulling them tightly against his chest, "Whut the 'ell was 'at!"

"Fire." Damien spoke matter-of-factly, letting it die out.

"'Ow did you do that!"

"Magic."

Pip gave him a wary look, "'Ow c'n you do tha'? Is it because you worship Satan?"

Damien shrugged, "Kind of I guess…"

"You sold your soul!" Pip asked, pain, anger, confusion and sadness in his voice.

"Of course not!" Damien snapped, "I've been able to do this since I was a child!"

Had he even been born with a soul?

"'Ow?"

"I just…! I just can." Damien trailed off, knowing his argument was very weak.

"…I'm not sure I should be around you anymore…" Pip mumbled, eyes watering as he began to back away.

"So suddenly I'm not good enough for you?" Damien growled, "You were fine earlier, but _now_ there's a problem? _That's_ fair."

Pip whimpered, choosing to stare at the ground, "Earlier I fought maybe I could save you… But I can't if you've already given your soul away…"

Damien sighed through his nose, "I _didn't_ sell my soul, Pipsqueak."

Pip sniffled and looked up at him, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Pip gave a small, sad smile. Damien displayed his hands, offering them to Pip. The blonde seemed to think it over several seconds before putting his own hands in Damien's.

The Anti-Christ felt his lips twitch in what would have been a smile, but he suppressed it. He lit another fire in their hands instead. Pip gasped, but didn't pull away as he had the first time.

"You're not cold anymore, right?" Damien asked. Pip shook his head, smiling, "I'm much bettuh now, fank you."

Damien nodded, looking down at their hands.

He liked touching Pip. His hands were soft and smooth and even though it was cold outside they were slightly warm to the touch.

"Did you really make reservations?" Pip asked, getting Damien's attention back.

"…No… I just added my name to the list about two minutes ago."

"You can do _that too_?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Pip said, looking upset, "Well, that doesn't seem very fair to othuh people."

Damien shrugged, "I don't think about other people. Does it bother you?"

Pip nodded, "It seems like cheatin'. C'n we go somewhere else?"

"Do you like movies?"

"Oh yes, very much!" Pip said with enthusiasm and a big smile, "I 'aven't been ta one in a very lung time though."

"Let's do that then. We can eat in the theatre and I'll take you to dinner another night."

"That sounds lovely."

Damien let the fire die and their hands fell back to their sides as they walked away together. He considered teleporting them to the theatre, but decided that that would be more than Pip could handle in one night.

* * *

"Oh dear…" Pip mumbled as they stopped outside of the theatre. Another line had formed outside this building as well, "Tha's a long que. Whut should we do?"

"I can get the tickets without paying." Damien suggested, "Then we wouldn't have to wait in line."

"How c'n you do that?"

Damien held up his hand, "Same way I can do this." He said, igniting a small flame.

"Oh, right. Tha's stealin' though." Pip said, his voice filling with worry.

"So? The movie theatre is overpriced anyway."

Pip looked up at him, an unsure look on his face. Damien sighed, "I promise I'll pay for the food."

"Well… Ulright I guess…"

"Great. Now what do you want to see?"

"The Justin Bieber movie."

Damien stiffened and gave Pip a disgusted look. The Brit gave him a large smile, "Jus' kiddin'."

"That wasn't funny…" Damien muttered, even though he felt himself grin a little.

"I Am Number Four, maybe?"

"Fine by me."

"Wunderful!"

Damien lifted his hand. With a quick flash of fire two tickets appeared in his palm.

"Let's get to the concession stand before any lines get longer." Damien said as he led the way inside.

"I 'ave a question." Pip said as he followed his friend through the doors, "How exactly did you get the tickets?"

"I told you. Magic."

"Tha's not whut I meant. I mean did you make them, or did you take them frum the booth?"

"Oohh." Damien stopped behind a number of people in what was yet another line. This one was for concession stand. "I just took these from the booth. I can create things on my own, but that takes more energy. It's just easier to take it."

Pip made a thoughtful noise, "Wif tha' in mind… Are you goin' to pay for the food wif your own money, or are you gonna take someone else's?"

"Well, _fuck_." Damien snapped, "I guess I'm paying for it with my own money now. I knew I shouldn't have told you that."

Pip laughed.

* * *

Damien nearly smiled as he and Pip left the theatre. Pip was in a significantly better mood than earlier and was excitedly expressing his enjoyment for the movie.

"What do you want to do now?" Damien asked, looking up at the sky. It was rapidly growing darker.

"I dunno." Pip said, titling his head in an adorable manner, "I'd rather not stay out too late though. We 'ave school tomorrow."

"Well, we could go back to my place and watch movies or something."

"Oh, I'd love tha'!" Pip said excitedly, flashing Damien a brilliant smile.

Damien felt his face heat up slightly, "Cool. I think I only have horror movies, but Carol and Mike might have some other DVDs. If not, I can just borrow some."

"You mean steal some?" Pip asked, giving him a skeptical look.

"No," Damien clarified, "Borrow. I'll give them back."

Pip chuckled, "Ulhright then. As long as you return them, I guess it's not so bad."

They made small talk as they walked to Damien's house.

Once there, they perched themselves on the couch and Damien used his powers to set up the DVD player and pick DVDs.

"What do you want to watch?" Damien asked.

"Mmmm… I dunno. Whut do you prefuh?"

"Saw."

Pip made a face, "I definitely don't want to see tha'."

Damien chuckled, "I kinda figured. Do you like zombie movies by chance?"

"I like them well enough."

"Ever seen Zombieland?"

Pip shook his head, "I haven't seen any recent movies. Or, I guess _any_ movies really. I don't go to the theatre and I rarely watch the telly."

Damien made a face, "That sucks. We're watching Zombieland then, and then Due Date and as many other good movies as we can before bedtime."

"Tha' sounds lovely." Pip said, flashing Damien a large smile.

Damien grinned and put Zombieland into the DVD player.

Soon enough, they were watching zombie murder on a large, 72 inch high definition TV. Damien's love of horror movies was reinforced by the fact that Pip had moved from where he'd been sitting to press up against him and grip his arm tightly, watching the movie anxiously.

"Scared?" Damien asked.

"…Perhaps a bit…" Pip mumbled, looking at him shyly. Damien let out an airy laugh and pulled his arm from Pip's grasp, laying it out across his small friend's shoulders and pulling him close. Pip smiled, "You're so nice, Damien." He said, before turning back to the movie.

Damien didn't respond. He looked down at the pretty head of blonde hair that was now resting on his shoulder.

There was nothing that could stop him from forcing himself on the boy. His parents wouldn't be home for two more hours, and even then they couldn't stop him anyway.

It would be so easy… Just push him down on the couch, tear his clothes off, and he would be Damien's. He could bite and tear at the perfect flesh and have his way with him as much as he wanted. No one would be able to stop him.

So what _was_ stopping him then?

* * *

Three movies later found the boys half asleep on the couch together. As the credits to The Hangover rolled Damien shifted and nudged at his friend, "Pip?"

"Mm?" Pip groaned as he was roused from his nearly-unconscious state.

"You can sleep here tonight if you want."

Pip shook his head, "No… I need to get 'ome…"

"Are you sure?"

Pip nodded, trying to get to his feet. Damien helped him stand and walked him to the door, "I'll walk you home then, okay?"

Pip nodded in response. They took their coats from the rack and stepped outside together. Pip was instantly awakened by the biting cold.

"It's far too cold!" He whined loudly, pulling his thin jacket on tighter. Damien gave a worried look and slipped his own coat off, placing it on Pip's shoulders. The blonde looked up at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not really cold." Damien replied. It was the truth. The cold had never really bothered him as much as it seemed to bother other people.

"Fank you very much!"

Damien grunted in response.

They talked as they walked at a slightly-quicker-than-normal pace to Pip's house. When they finally arrived Pip quickly unlocked the door, then handed Damien his coat back.

"Fank you so much for walkin' me 'ome." Pip said, smiling at his friend.

Damien bit his lip, shifting his weight to his left leg, "Hey, listen…"

"Yes?" Pip asked, tilting his head, eyes full of curiosity. The sky blue pools nearly took Damien's breath away.

He felt himself growing nervous and suddenly he wanted to be anywhere else but there. His first instinct, of course, was to teleport, which he knew would be a terrible idea.

"Is there somefin' you wanted to tell me, love?" Pip asked, pulling Damien out of a daze he hadn't known he was in.

Damien took a deep breath and let it out slowly, deciding to just get it over with.

"Be my boyfriend."

Pip's face become one of shock, "…I…Whut?"

"Be my boyfriend." Damien repeated, "I like you a lot."

"I-Damien… That's a sin…"

Damien's face grew troubled, "So?"

"_So_? Damien, we'll burn in Hell for it!" Pip said, obviously growing upset.

"Who the fuck ever said that!" Damien snapped, suddenly angry.

"God did!"

"_Fuck_ God! Who gives a shit about what that bastard thinks?"

Pip gasped, backing up slightly, "Damien… 'Ow c'n you say tha'?"

"I _hate_ God. What has he ever done for _anyone_? All he does is impose shitty rules on his 'children' and then punish people over fucking _nothing_!"

Pip whimpered, his voice cracking, "Please don't say tha', Damien… He's an all-knowin' and lovin' being… You'll burn for sayin' such fings and I don't want tha' ta happen to you…" Tears began forming at the corners of his eyes.

Damien gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his anger reaching its peak. He took a deep breath, however, and attempted to keep his temper in check, "Pip… I care about you more than I'm willing to admit and I don't want you to be bound by His stupid rules…"

"Those 'stupid' rules are there to keep us from strayin' from the path of good! You've obviously strayed too far to be saved." Pip said, tears beginning to fall freely, "I don't fink we should be friends any longer…"

"Please don't say that." Damien mumbled.

He knew he was damned, he didn't need anyone to remind him.

"I'm sorry…" Pip mumbled, opening the door to his house, "I don't fink we should see each othuh anymore…"

"You're the only one who can save me…" Damien pleaded. He wasn't sure why he'd said that. He knew perfectly well that no one could save him, but he found himself wishing that Pip could.

"Well, when you're willin' ta be saved, you c'n let me know." Pip said, backing into his house.

"Pipsqueak, wait-." Damien tried, but the door was slammed and he heard the locks beyond click into place.

He sighed, shutting his eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the pain.

Why was he so interested in Pip in the first place? Sure, he'd realized that it was a romantic attraction, but _why_? Why Pip? Why not someone who wasn't so religious? Who wasn't so worried about what the bastard upstairs thought?

He stood on the porch for several more minutes, thinking over everything he could have said that didn't involve insulting God. Eventually, he realized that there was no erasing what had happened and he stepped off the porch, deciding that he'd rather pretend to be normal for awhile and just walk home.

* * *

Do you hate me? I hope not...

And yes, I spelled "expensive" incorrectly. That's how Pip pronounces it. :)

Will they get together? Of course they will. You already know they will. The real question then is _when _will they get together and how? You'll have to wait and see...

Review?


	4. Falling Snow

This chapter is a few hundred words shorter than the others. Sorry. I couldn't come up with anything for this, since this chapter wasn't even supposed to exist originally. Pip and Damien were supposed to get together at the end of the last chapter, but I ended up liking that ending better so this chapter had to be added.

I don't own South Park.

* * *

Falling Snow

Damien jerked awake when his alarm clock forced him out of another awful dream involving Pip. He growled and grabbed the blaring device, throwing it violently against the wall, where it shattered and fell silent.

The dreams were getting worse, it seemed. Pip was no longer being burned by Damien, but by actual fire. The figure was becoming clearer each time and greatly resembled a mummified corpse, its eye sockets hollow and its mouth hanging open in a scream.

He stumbled out of bed, angry, and went into the bathroom. After taking care of everything he need in there he walked out and threw some clothes on, heading downstairs.

Carol greeted him, but he ignored her and left the house, not even bothering with breakfast.

He didn't bother teleporting. He needed time to calm down before going to school. Normally this was accomplished by walking and talking with Pip, but he could no longer do that. Not with the fight they'd had the previous night. He knew he needed to find a way to make up with him soon. It would be far too awkward at school for either of them to stand.

He growled when the school came into sight. Some students wondered around outside while others were entering the building hurriedly. Damien quickly jogged up the stairs, hoping to find Pip before class started.

He hated the thought of having to apologize for something he felt he was in the right over, but he hated the thought of Pip hating him even more.

The hallway was filled with students. Many were chatting with friends or digging through lockers and some were heading to class early.

Damien walked quickly, weaving in and out of crowds of student while heading towards Pip's locker.

He was suddenly stopped by Red stepping in front of him. "Hey." She said, giving him a small smile.

He glared, "_Move_."

"Did you and Pip have a fight? He walked to school by himself today." She asked, concern making its way onto her face.

"That's none of your fucking business." Damien spat.

"Oh, okay… Well if you need someone to talk to, you can come talk to me." She smiled again.

Damien's glare hardened and for a brief second he considered punching her. The only thing holding him back was the fact that he knew it would end up upsetting Pip.

"You know," He said, slightly calmer but still very annoyed, "A little over a month ago I would have just fucking hit you. I'm busy with something far more important than you right now though, so fuck off before I _do_ decide to hurt you." With that he stepped around her, not bothering with her response, and continued down the hallway.

He saw Pip standing with his locker door open, just staring into it. He looked sad and tired, as though he'd spent most of the night awake, probably crying.

As Damien neared him, he saw Cartman come out of nowhere and slam Pip's locker. The small blonde quickly whirled around, terror on his face as the much larger boy loomed over him.

"Hey! Fuck off!" Damien snapped as he stopped a few feet away. Both boys looked at him.

"Damien?" Pip whimpered.

"I thought you and Pip weren't friends anymore." Cartman said with a sneer. Clyde and Token appeared behind him.

"That's none of your fucking business." Damien growled, "Besides, I told you I'd kill you if you messed with him. I'll keep my promise."

"Oh, I get it." Cartman mocked, smirking, "You want in fairy boy's pants, but he won't let you."

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand." Damien said, voice low.

"Aw, did you hear that you little fudge packer?" Cartman teased, looking at Pip, "Someone actually likes you!"

Damien stiffened, "Don't you call him that! You take back what you said or else!"

"Or else what?" He mocked.

A strange calmness spread over Damien, his anger seemingly vanishing and being replaced with numbness. He'd only felt this one other time in his life, but he knew what it was.

The calm before the storm.

He walked toward Cartman, stopping incredibly close to him, "Take it. Back." His voice was light and even.

Cartman leaned closer, "Make me."

In an instant, Damien felt his temper flare and he saw red. His fist connected with Cartman's face, knocking the fat boy backwards and into his two "friends" causing all three to fall to the floor and slide a few feet. Several people gasped and backed out of the way.

Damien stood there, fists clinched and teeth gritted, fully intent on killing his target.

"You're so _fucking_ dead!" He yelled. He took a step, planning on finishing this here and now, but someone grabbed his arm.

"Damien!" Pip begged.

His temper still raging, Damien spun around and slammed his fist into the locker, just inches from Pip's head. The blonde gasped and whimpered, releasing his grip. Damien huffed a few times, mind slowly wrapping around what had just occurred. He calmed significantly upon laying his eyes on Pip's stunned face. He relaxed his fists, letting the one against the lockers slide down and gently rest on Pip's head.

"Sorry, Pipsqueak…" Damien mumbled, gently ruffling blonde hair.

"Damien… Hurting then isn't going to fix what they've done to me…"

"But it makes me feel better." His hand slid off and he turned back around, temper rising as soon as he laid his eyes back on Cartman. He stormed over to him, glaring.

"The boy you've tortured for over seven years has asked that I spare you. He is far more merciful than I." Damien growled, leaning over the brown haired boy, "You're getting off easy this time, but the very next time I see you lay a hand on Pip, I will murder you in the most heinous and brutal way possible and force feed your corpse to your own parents." His voice became low and dangerous, face dead serious, eyes burning with hatred. He straightened up and gave Cartman one good kick in the ribs. He smirked at the obvious pain on the boy's face.

He turned away, face falling, and stormed out of the building.

He needed to think.

* * *

There was a slight breeze, bringing with it a minor chill. It didn't bother Damien, however. He was too lost in his own head to notice such things.

Starks Pond was completely frozen over, as it usually was, and the snow on the ground was at least a foot deep. Damien had to knock some off of a bench before he took a seat, leaning back with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the sky, at the gray clouds that blotted out the sun and at the light snow fall.

He didn't hear the footsteps crunching through the snow coming his way. It wasn't until someone sat next to him and gently called his name that he snapped out of his daze, looking toward the voice.

Their eyes locked and Pip gave him a worried look. He was seated several inches away.

"Hey." Damien said, unsure of what else he _could_ say.

Pip gave a small but worried smile, "'Ey."

"You should get back to school. You're missing class." Damien said matter-of-factly, looking back up at the sky.

"It's uhlright. I can stand to miss one day."

Damien hummed in response. He felt Pip scoot closer, their legs barely touching now, "It was foughtful of you not to 'urt Cartman."

Damien shrugged, "You didn't want me to. He's not going to get off that lucky again though."

Pip made a thoughtful noise, then shuddered. Damien noticed and lowered his arms, putting some effort into shrugging off his coat.

"Oh, no, tha's uhlright, really!" Pip said, shaking his head.

Damien put the coat over his shoulders anyway, "It's fine. I don't need it."

"Fank you…" Pip said, grasping at the edges of the black coat and pulling them close. Damien let his right arm rest on the bench behind Pip.

They sat in silence.

An odd noise drew Damien's attention. He looked over at Pip, who was biting his lip and looking down, bangs concealing his eyes.

"Pip?"

The blonde sniffled and his shoulder gave a slight shake. Damien leaned over, putting his arm across the slender shoulders and a hand on the closest shoulder, "Pipsqueak?"

Pip broke down, small sobs escaping his throat and his shoulders shaking.

"Pip! Hey, don't cry! I don't know how to handle that!"

"I'm sorry!" Pip sobbed, "I jus' dunno whut to do!"

"What do you mean?"

Pip turned and buried his face in Damien's neck, surprising the Anti-Christ. He relaxed, however, and wrapped his arms around the Brit, burying one hand in soft blonde hair.

"I fought tha' maybe if I ignored it, it would go away, but then you came along and now I dunno whut to do!"

"What're you talking about?"

Pip sniffled and pulled slightly away, staring at Damien's chest, "I'm… gay…"

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Damien finished.

Pip shook his head, eyes closed tightly, "But there is! I could burn in Hell for it! I figured tha' as long as I tried to ignore it and not like anyone, then maybe I'd be okay… But then you came along and you were _so_ nice to me and you uhlways want to 'ang out and you like me too…"

"Do you want me to leave?" Damien suggested, though he really hoped it wasn't what Pip wanted.

"No!" Pip sobbed, burying his face in Damien's neck again, "Jus'…! Jus' tell me whut to do…" He reached up and gripped Damien's shirt, pressing himself close.

Damien gently ran a hand up and down the Brit's back, "I'm a selfish prick, Pip. Of course I want you to be with me, but it's not right for me to decide that for you. All I can say is that it seems pointless to go through life denying who you really are simply because someone told you to. How can you be happy?"

Pip sniffed, shifting in Damien's grasp, his sobs stopping, "Tha' makes sense… You'd make an excellent boyfriend, Damien."

"My offer is still open. It will always be open for you."

Pip moved back slightly, choosing to rest his head on Damien's shoulder instead. He shut his eyes, "Fank you, tha' makes me 'appy."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Damien offered.

Pip shook his head, "It's far too lonely there."

"I could take you somewhere else? Like a diner or something? Or the theater? I'll take you wherever you wanna go."

"I can't decide."

"Why don't we go to a café? We can just sit and talk while you think over what you wanna do."

Pip opened his eyes, looking out over the white landscape. He waited several seconds before looking up at Damien, "I don't need to fink abou' it."

Before Damien could ask for an explanation, Pip lifted his head, gently cupping Damien's face with one hand and pulling him closer, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Damien saw fireworks, an electric sensation running up his spine. He shut his eyes and tangled his hand in blonde hair, pulling Pip closer and deepening the kiss.

When they parted Pip's face was pink and both were out of breath. They locked eyes and Pip gave a sweet smile, "I'd really like to be your boyfriend."

"You're a little behind. I decided you were my boyfriend when you kissed me." Damien said with a lopsided grin.

Pip giggled, "Tha' makes me 'appy… I really like you."

"I really like you too."

"I'd 'appily take you up on tha' café offuh…"

"Okay." Damien replied, standing and pulling Pip up with him. Pip shivered and put his arms through the coat's arms, pulling it tight. Damien took pity on the tiny frame and gently took Pip's hands in his own, "I have one more trick up my sleeve."

Pip tilted his head, "More magic?"

Damien nodded, "Do you trust me?"

"Well, yesterday you caught the air on fire, added your name to a list, and took tickets from a booth all wif your mind. Today, we became an item. I fink I trust you." Pip said with humor.

Damien smiled, pulling him into an embrace, "Alright then. Close your eyes."

He felt Pip nuzzle into his chest and squeeze him tightly. He shut his own eyes and in a flash of fire they were behind a Harbucks. "Okay," Damien coaxed, "You can open your eyes now."

Pip pulled away and turned his head, looking around, confusion on his face, "Where are we?"

"Harbucks."

"Well, tha's nifty." Pip said, smiling, "You can teleport anywhere you want?"

Damien nodded, leading Pip out of the ally and toward the entrance, "Yup. I can cross whole continents in a second."

They entered the café and took a seat at a booth in a corner.

"Let me buy you something." Damien offered. Pip smiled, "Puh'aps a 'ot cocoa?"

"Do you want cream and whatever on it?"

"Tha's fine."

Damien slid out of the booth and went to the counter, ordering two hot chocolates. Once he acquired them he carefully carried them back to the seats, setting on down in front of his boyfriend.

"Fank you very much, love." Pip said, blowing on the hot drink.

Damien hummed in response, blowing on his own drink, even though heat never affected him, "Are you going back to school after this?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then no." Pip replied with a smile.

Damien gave a small laugh, then reached into his pocket, "I made you something last night."

"Whut?"

"Here." He handed it to Pip.

The blonde held the necklace up and smiled as he looked it over.

It was a very ornate golden cross on a golden chain. The cross itself was inverted and had red jewels in each of the four ends and a blue jewel in the center.

"It's beautiful, Damien! You made it?"

"Yeah, with magic. I know inverted crosses are more of a Catholic thing, but I couldn't pass it up."

"Fank you so much…" Pip said, slipping it on his neck. He looked down at it and his smile broadened.

Damien watched him with a small smile, gently touching his own necklace.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" Pip asked.

"Not just yet. They'll ask too many questions. I hate that." Damien responded before taking a sip of his drink.

Pip looked up at him "Are you worried they'll be mad?"

"No." Damien said, "I just don't feel like explaining myself right now. Maybe in like a few days or a week or whatever."

"You 'ave to tell them eventually." Pip said as he lifted his drink and took a cautious sip.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

* * *

Yay for unnecessary dialog! :D I told you, short chapter. Next one should be longer... a lot longer... Also there will a lemon.

Review?


	5. I See London

Sooo, I'm finally back. Sorry about the long wait... Pokemon Black came out and, well... Let's just say that I'm a bit of a fan... -totally owns almost every game-

This chapter contains some smexiness. You have been warned. :3

* * *

I See London, I See France, I See Phillip's Underpants

Damien stretched and took a deep breath as he rolled over to check the clock.

8:42.

"Fuck!" He yelled, jumping out of bed, "Get up! We're late!" He yelled to Pip. He had no problem with being late, in fact he liked the extra sleep, but he knew Pip hated to miss.

"S'no school." Pip mumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

Damien paused, thinking. "It's Monday, isn't it?"

"Spring Break." Pip clarified, rolling over to give Damien a sleepy grin.

Damien tossed the shirt he had been putting on and climbed back in bed, "Awesome."

"If I weren't so tired, I might 'ave let you believe tha' a while longuh. It wuz pretty funny."

"Oh shut up." Damien muttered, giving Pip a light shove. Pip giggled and rolled over, lifting himself up, "We do need ta ge' up though. You 'ave a dentist appointment, remembuh?"

"Ffuuuuuuuuck." Damien groaned, pulling the covers over his head, "No."

"You've put it off twice now. Get up." Pip said, shoving at Damien's shoulder and getting out of bed himself.

Damien muttered something hateful under his breath and got up.

* * *

Damien walked out of the building with a grimace. Though his teeth were now clean, he was a little pissed off at the fact that not only had his appointment been at nine am, but that he hadn't had time to eat before hand and now he would have to wait an hour before he could eat.

Bullshit.

Hardly anyone was out, so he teleported himself into the kitchen of Pip's house.

The blonde was standing in front of the stove, wearing only a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and cooking something in a pan.

"Hey." Damien called.

Pip yelped and jumped, nearly knocking the pan from the stove top. He calmed and put a hand over his chest before turning, an irritated look on his face.

"Whut 'ave I tol' you abou' doin' tha'!" He snapped. Damien found it amusing that his accent got thicker the angrier he became.

"Sorry." Damien mumbled as he walked forward, wrapping his arms around Pip's thin waist and pulling him against him.

"No you're not… You fink it's funny." Pip muttered, but his voice held amusement. Damien smirked, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on soft lips.

"'Ow did the check-up go?" Pip asked as he turned back around to continue cooking.

Damien let his arms fall back to his sides, "Fine."

"You sure soun' 'appy 'bou' it." Pip said with a smile and a hint of sarcasm.

"Thrilled." Damien replied dryly as he took a seat at the table. He heard Pip give a sweet laugh and he couldn't help a ghost of a smile from appearing on his lips.

The smell of breakfast filled the kitchen, making Damien's stomach growl.

"'Ungry much?" Pip asked.

"Very much." Damien replied. He quickly decided to disregard the dentist's orders. He was hungry, dammit.

"Well, it will be ready soon." Pip assured, glancing over his shoulder and casting Damien a smile.

"What do you want to do for Spring Break?" Damien asked.

Pip shrugged, "I dunno. Sleepin' in soun's pre'y good."

"Wanna take a trip somewhere?"

"Like wheuh?"

"London."

Pip turned, surprised, "London? Tha's far too espensive…"

Damien quirked an eyebrow, "Who the hell said we were taking a plane?"

Pip turned the stove off and removed the pan, using a spatula to place the eggs onto two plates before putting the pan in the sink, "'Ow else are we gettin' thuh?"

Damien rolled his eyes. In an instant he was standing on the other side of Phillip, making the blonde jump.

"How do you _think_?"

Pip blushed brightly and gave a shy smile, "Oh right, I fuhgot."

* * *

"This 'otel is wunduhful!" Phillip squealed as he dragged a suitcase into room 623. Damien followed behind, pulling his own suitcase in.

To say the room was large would be an understatement. The ceiling was higher than Damien could reach, even if he jumped, and the walls were red with ornate golden patterns covering them. The red carpeting was soft and expensive looking, as was the red oak furniture and plasma TV. The king-sized bed had a canopy that, along with the sheets, matched the walls.

There was a large chandelier on the ceiling with hundreds of tiny crystal sparkling from the other lights along the ceiling.

Damien sat his suitcase down next to Pip's on a bench against the wall. He barely noticed Pip go into the bathroom.

A loud squeal caught his attention and he quickly went into the bathroom.

Pip was grinning from ear to ear, clearly quite mesmerized.

The entire room was covered with white marble. There was a toilet in one corner next to a spacious counter. Opposite this was a large Jacuzzi tub, big enough to seat six comfortably.

"This place is so amazin'!" Pip squeaked, turning to give Damien a huge smile, "Fank you, fank you, fank you!"

Damien shrugged, "It's no big deal."

Pip's face fell, the smile being replaced with a confused look. It changed again seconds later, this time with a suspicious look, "Did you use yuh own money to buy this?"

Damien cringed slightly and shrugged again, "I borrowed it…"

"Damien, you couldn't 'ave borrowed it because you jus' _spent_ it."

"I can return in."

"Then you'd be stealin' from the 'otel."

Damien sighed, "Fine. You win. I'm a bad person. I'm sorry."

Pip sighed too, giving Damien a hurt look, "I nevuh said you wuh a bad person. You've been a bit moody since we got 'ere. Wuh's wrong?"

"Nothing." Damien muttered. Pip took a step forward, reaching out and gently tugging at the sleeve of Damien's shirt, "You c'n tell me… I'm not mad at you abou' the money, really."

"It's not that."

"Then whut?"

Damien shrugged, walking into the main room. Pip followed, "Aw you goin' to tell me?"

"Later. Why don't we go out and do something? Show me around London." Damien suggested, turning and looked at Pip with a small grin.

Though he still looked troubled, Pip smiled as well, "Uhlright!"

* * *

"It's so romantic 'ere." Pip mumbled as he gazed out of the hotel window at the city lights. It was dark out now. They'd spent most of the day looking at tourist attractions and parks and went to a café for lunch and a restaurant for dinner.

"I can't wait to see my parents tomorrow…"

Damien leaned against a wall and looked Pip over, "How are you planning on introducing me?"

"Whut do you mean?" Pip asked, turning away from the window to look across the room at Damien.

"Am I your friend or your boyfriend to them?"

Pip paused, a troubled look coming onto his face as he gazed at the floor in thought.

Damien moved away from the wall and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Pip's waist.

"Is this whut you wuh upset abou' ealiuh?"

"Yeah…"

"Th'uh Catholic." Pip explained as he leaned against Damien's chest, "So, I don't know 'ow they'd feel abou'… _us_."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind being your friend for a few days." Damien offered.

Pip looked up at him and smiled, "You're so wunduhful."

"I know I am." Damien said with a smirk before leaning down and pressing their lips together. He felt Pip's arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer.

When they parted Pip gave a little smile, "It's gettin' late. We should take a baf an' 'ead ta bed."

Damien grimaced. He didn't want to have to part with Pip so that they could each take a bath before bed.

Pip giggled, seemingly knowing what he was thinking, "The tub's big enough for two, you know. Puh'aps you'd like ta join me?"

Damien smirked. "I fink puh'aps I'd love ta join you." He said in a mock British accent. Pip grinned and shoved his shoulder playfully before walking around him and toward the bathroom.

Damien quickly followed, growing increasingly excited. He'd never seen Pip naked before; the boy was very shy about such things. This would be a big step in their relationship. He stood beside Pip as he leaned over and started the water.

Once it was full they began undressing, facing away from one another. Damien was slightly disappointed, but let it go.

Baby steps.

When he heard Pip get into the water Damien turned around and climbed in with him, taking one of the seats across from him.

Pip giggled and grinned, "I've nevuh been in such a nice bafroom before. This is so fun!"

"Glad you like it." Damien said, offering a small smile of his own, "Check this out." He reached out and turned one of the dials on the edge of the bathtub. Several jets around the tub came on, startling Pip. The blonde seemed confused at first, but then he smiled and began laughing, "I wuz wunduhin' whut those wuh for!"

"Pretty cool, huh? Fancy hotels almost always have Jacuzzi's."

"It's wunduhful!" Pip laughed.

He and Damien suddenly caught eyes. There was a short pause, then Damien saw a mischievous glint in Pip's eye.

A splash fight ensued almost immediately and didn't cease until the walls and floor were sufficiently wet.

Pip blushed, "Oopsy…"

Damien shrugged, "It'll dry."

"Do you fink theuh will be watuh damage?"

"Probably not."

Pip looked worried, but he didn't press the issue further.

During the fight Damien had crossed the tub to grab Pip. Though the fight had ended, he still had his arm around the blonde's thin waist. He settled into one of the seats and held the boy against him. He heard Pip giggle and felt him relax against him and rest his head on his shoulder.

It was quiet now, save for the hum of the jets. This, coupled with the warmth of the water, lulled Damien into a tranquil state. He gently ran his hand up and down Pip's arm, turning his head slightly to breath in the scent of his hair.

Pip made a noise and moved his hand to rest it on Damien's chest. On the way there, however, his fingers brushed Damien's abdomen, bringing about a sudden rush of heat to the area and the regions below it. Damien grunted at the sensation, but kept his mouth shut, knowing it was unintentional on Pip's part.

Pip blushed and looked up at him, "S-sorry…" He whispered.

"It's okay." Damien replied, voice low. He placed a kiss on Pip's forehead.

He was slightly surprised when Pip's hand, which had come to rest on Damien's chest, slid a little lower, as though experimenting. Damien moved his own hand from Pip's arm to his hip. As expected, the hand on his stomach moved down more, now resting just above his abdomen. Damien looked down at the blonde, who was gazing up at him with hazy blue eyes.

They kissed. Damien moved his hand lower, resting it on Pip's rump. In turn, Pip moved his own hand and lightly brushed his knuckles against Damien's manhood, which was now at full attention. The black haired boy could feel Pip's own member pressed against his hip, so he moved his hand toward it.

Pip made a noise of disapproval. He moved his leg to rest between Damien's, blocking his hand, and gently ran one finger up the side of Damien's cock.

The Anti-Christ growled and switched directions with his hand. He gently rubbed at Pip's entrance, eliciting a small noise of approval from the blonde.

They broke the kiss and Pip sighed.

Damien grabbed Pip's wrist with his other hand and moved it closer, encouraging him. Pip wrapped his hand around Damien's manhood and gave one gentle stroke, pulling a groan from him. Damien pulled Pip's leg up more, granting him more access to the area he wanted, and he inserted one finger. Pip gasped and involuntarily squeezed his hand, making Damien groan again and insert a second finger, pushing them both in to the knuckle.

Pip yelped and released Damien, "Stop!"

"What?" Damien asked, confused.

"Stop it!" Pip suddenly pushed himself up and slapped Damien's arm away.

"What's wrong!" Damien called as Pip stumbled out of the tub and yanked a towel off the rack, wrapping it around himself and fleeing the bathroom.

Damien didn't move for several seconds, completely stunned.

Had he moved too fast?

He sighed, feeling like an ass, and climbed out of the Jacuzzi, turning off the jets and yanking out the plug on his way. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the room.

Pip was lying on the bed on his back, the towel laying over him like a small blanket and his arm tossed over his eyes. He wasn't crying, but his mouth was pulled down in an expression of displeasure.

"I'm sorry." Damien said softly as he sat down on the bed, "I didn't mean to cross the line."

"You didn't." Pip replied, "I jus'… Got scared."

"I can wait until you're ready. There's no rush."

"I wunt to do those fings wif you, really, and I know I'm ready, but…"

They fell into silence; Pip seemed unable to continue and Damien couldn't think of anything. Finally, Pip took a deep breath, "My uncle touched me once."

This shocked Damien since Pip had never shown any sort of signs of a previously abusive life.

"Tha's why my parents sent me to America. They wunted me away from 'im, but we didn't 'ave any ofuh family in Britain, so they sent me to my aunt 'ere in America."

"I'm sorry…" Damien repeated, "If you'd have told me, I wouldn't have-"

"I sort of pushed it to the back of my mind a lung time ago. It nevuh crossed my mind 'til you touched me like he 'ad… I jus' 'ad to get away from it. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

Pip finally looked at him and smiled, nodding, "I'm bettuh now. Will you lay wif me?"

"Of course." Damien replied, laying down beside his boyfriend and pulling him close. Pip made a noise of approval and cuddled closer.

The Anti-Christ grinned and gently rubbed Pip's shoulder and upper arm. The towels were both still in place.

After several minutes, a question that had been plaguing Damien's mind finally found its way out, "If you don't mind me asking… How far did he…?"

"'Bou' as far as you got… Then I screamed and Dad wulked in. Two days latuh I was on a plane to America."

"So, you're still…?"

"A virgin? Yeah, I am." Pip looked up at him with a soft yet longing expression, "Wuld you like ta change tha'?"

A shiver ran up Damien's spine, "Yeah, I would, when you're ready."

"Whut if I'm ready now?"

"Are you?"

"Thuh's only one way to find out, isn't thuh?"

Damien felt a familiar sensation in his groin and he found himself shifting to kiss Pip. The hand that had been rubbing a pale shoulder moved lower and ran down a smooth back, stopping just above Pip's rump. He felt Pip deepen the kiss with a whimper, encouraging him.

Damien could feel the darker part of himself trying to worm to the surface. He rolled them over so he was on all fours above Pip and gently bit the blonde's bottom lip, drawing a gasp from him. He reached down and yanked Pip's towel off, throwing it to the floor, where his own towel soon joined it.

He moved his hand between Pip's legs, gently inserting one finger. Pip sighed, "Shouldn't you use lotion or somefin?"

Damien made a noise, moving the finger slowly. He remembered seeing a bottle of expensive looking lotion in the bathroom. He looked toward the door and after a few seconds the lotion came floating out.

Without warning, it shot towards them, nearly hitting Pip, but Damien caught it just before it could connect. Pip yelped when he thought he was going to be hit.

"My bad." Damien said.

"Whut wuz tha'?" Pip asked, a little shaken.

"Sorry… I'm a little distracted."

Pip gave a shy grin, "Tha's uhlright then."

Damien removed his finger, squirting a little lotion onto two of them, then gently rubbing it around and inside Pip's entrance before fully inserting the two fingers.

Pip gasped and grabbed Damien's shoulders, squeezing slightly.

"You okay?" Damien asked in a husky voice as he gently moved his fingers. Pip nodded, shutting his eyes, "It doesn't 'urt."

"Good." He leaned down and pressed their lips together before inserting a third finger. Pip squeaked against the kiss and squeezed Damien's shoulders harder.

Damien thrust the fingers in and out gently, splaying them sometimes.

When they broke the kiss he removed his digits. He sat back and gazed down at Pip, who blushed.

"Should we use a condom?" Pip asked in a slight whisper.

"No." Damien responded, "I wanna feel _you_, not rubber."

Pip gave a small giggle.

Damien grabbed the lotion, squirting some into his palm and coating his member. He tossed it to the side and wiped his hand before grabbing Phillip's hips. He lined himself up before carefully slipping in.

Pip gave a small yelp and grabbed the blanket underneath him, clenching it tightly.

Damien opted to slide all the way in before pausing to let Pip adjust.

The blonde panted slightly, his muscles clenching involuntarily.

"You have to relax, Pipsqueak. You gonna be okay?"

Pip nodded and let out a deep breath. "Oh God…" He moaned in slight pain.

The mention of Him filled Damien with a sudden rage. He slammed his hands down on either side of Pip's head, making the boy look up at him with surprise and fear.

"You _don't_ use His fucking name!" Damien snapped, voice dark with anger, "Your shitty God isn't here, it's only you and me! You use _my_ name, understand!"

Pip whimpered and nodded. Damien took a few deep breaths and calmed. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Pip's forehead. He felt the blonde reach up and touch his arms, so he looked down at him.

"I'm goin' ta Hell, aren't I?" Pip whispered.

"Probably." Damien replied.

"Aw you goin' to be thuh?"

"Definitely."

Pip gave a small smile, "It won't be so bad then."

Damien felt his lips twitch and allowed them to form a small smile. He pressed their lips together and gently pulled out before thrusting back in slowly. Pip gasped and pulled away from the kiss, gripping Damien's arms tightly.

"Just relax…" Damien instructed, "It will get better."

"It doesn't 'urt so bad…" Pip mumbled, "It jus' feels strange…"

"It will feel good soon…"

Damien slowly increased the speed of his thrusts, but kept them as gentle as possible. He knew he was doing well by the fact that Pip was making soft noises and was no longer clenching.

Pip suddenly moaned and arched his back, "Tha' felt good."

Damien aimed for the spot again, getting the same reaction when he hit it.

"Again!" Pip instructed, voice barely above a whisper, "But, 'arduh."

Damien thrust again, this time harder, and was pleased when Pip moaned a little louder. He quickened his pace and aimed for that spot.

Pip's noises grew louder and he began writhing in pleasure. He messed up sometimes, nearly uttering the forbidden name, but caught himself and called out Damien's name instead.

Damien reached between then and began stroking Pip in time with his thrusts. He watched himself repeatedly enter Phillip before looking up and watching Pip's face.

It didn't take long before Pip called his name louder than before and spilled his seed on his stomach. Damien smirked and slowed his thrusts slightly, pushing himself in deeper in an attempt to draw out Pip's orgasm.

Eventually he felt Pip relax.

"Good?" Damien asked.

"Amazin'…" Pip breathed, "I don't unduhstand 'ow somefin' so wrong could feel so right…"

Damien hummed in response and kissed his new lover.

"I hope you're ready for round two." Damien said after the kiss, "Because I'm only about halfway there."

With that, he began thrusting again, drawing more wonderful noises from the blonde under him.

Several minutes later Pip came a second time as Damien groaned loudly and filled him with his seed.

The dark haired male breathed heavily as he gazed down at the pretty blonde below him, "Good?"

Pip shuddered, "Even bettuh than the first time… We need anothuh bath now though."

Damien smirked and pulled Pip against him, picking him up off the bed and carrying him to the bathroom.

* * *

You like? :3 The next chapter was supposed to be the last, but then I got another idea and had to divide this chapter into two parts because it would have been insanely long otherwise. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out within a few days.

Review?


	6. Monster

Sorry about the wait. Finals are coming up so it's been very busy here. This is the second to last chapter. It's going to be a little choppy, but at least it will be finished!

* * *

Monster

_Damien sat quietly, watching Pip sleep softly beside him. The blonde looked beautiful, radiating with a post-love-making glow. He shivered slightly, so Damien reached out and gently pulled the covers up to his shoulders._

_He watched his chest rise and fall and listened to his deep, even breathing._

_Perfect._

_Pip's eyes slowly opened. He looked up at Damien with a small smile, "'Ello, love."_

"_Hey beautiful."_

_Pip's face fell, taking on a curious look, "Am I goin' ta Hell?"_

_Damien was slightly surprised, but answered anyway, "Possibly…"_

"_Why would you do tha' ta me?" Pip whispered, though his voice held no malice._

"_I just… Wanted to be with you… I thought you wanted to be with me…?" Damien asked, hurt and confused._

"_You're a monstuh… Why would I evuh wunt ta be wif you? Don'tchu know I hate you?" Pip responded, voice light and even as though they were having an ordinary, pleasant conversation._

_Damien felt his chest knot up, "But I…"_

"_You whut?"_

"_I… I love you…"_

_Pip smiled brightly. "Oh, really?" He said almost excitedly. "Well, that really sucks for you, doesn't it?"_

Damien awoke to the sound of voices in the room. He rolled over and reached out for Pip, immediately becoming alert when he didn't find the blonde. He sat up and looked toward the door, where the voices were coming from.

Pip was standing with the door open, chatting with someone in uniform. He thanked the man and backed away, shutting the door. When he turned around, Damien saw that he was carrying a box.

"G'mornin', ducky." Pip chirped.

"Mornin'." Damien replied, yawning. He couldn't help a small smirk when he saw Pip's slight limp.

"What's that?" He asked, referring to the box. Pip smiled and sat down on the bed next to him, placing the box between them.

"Breakfast." Pip said simply, propping up some pillows and leaning back on them, "We c'n eat and watch the telly in bed."

Damien liked this idea. He sat up as well, propping up pillows as Pip had, and opened the box to find a dozen donuts.

"Where'd you get these?"

"I asked room service to bring them up. You like?"

"Very much." Damien said with a grin, grabbing a glazed and biting into it.

Pip giggled, "I'm glad." He picked up the remote from the night stand and turned the TV on, flipping through channels in search of something to watch.

Damien watched him as he did this and contemplated mentioning the dream.

Did Pip hate him? Surely not. Pip wasn't strong enough to fake that.

Dream Damien had told Pip that he loved him… Did he really feel that way?

"Aftuh breakfast I'd like to go look for my parents, if tha' uhlright." Pip said, pulling Damien from his thoughts.

"Of course it's alright. That's the main reason we're here."

Pip smiled at him and moved closer, cuddled against his side and resting his head on Damien's shoulder, "You're so good to me."

Damien wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, "I care about you."

"I care abou' you too." Pip responded before giving Damien a sweet kiss on the neck and nuzzling his shoulder, "So much…"

The words "I love you" were right on the tip of Damien's tongue, but they just wouldn't roll off.

* * *

"You fink they'll be assited to see me?" Pip asked in an excited voice as they walked down the sidewalk toward an area of homes.

"_I_ would be." Damien replied, hardly paying attention as he took in the surroundings.

The homes in the area were a little decrepit, but that was more than likely because they seemed to be old as well. The yards were neatly kept and many of them had toys out front for children of many ages. The houses themselves were all whitewashed, though some had colorful trimming or roofing, and many of had gardens beside their porch.

"You uhlways know whut to say, don't you?" Pip asked, turning slightly to give Damien a pretty smile.

Damien shrugged.

The stopped in front of a house that was the same as the others. In its yard was an old swing-set, its paint faded and crumbling, and the garden that lined the front of the house was well-kept and full of blooming colorful flowers.

Pip let out a breath and smiled, "My 'ome."

"Not bad."

"Mothuh loves 'er flowuhs."

"Are we going in?" Damien asked, feeling the nervousness twist his stomach.

Pip nodded and began walking up the sidewalk toward the house, Damien following behind a few paces.

The porch creaked when they stepped on it. The noise coupled with the warm air and soft breeze reminded Damien of living in the country several years prior.

He kind of missed it.

Pip took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Nervous?" Damien asked as he stepped up beside his friend.

Pip nodded, "We write each othuh sometimes, but I 'aven't seen them in person in yeuhs."

"Don't start crying or anything, okay? I can't handle that shit."

Pip laughed.

They heard footsteps inside coming toward the door. A lock clicked out of place, the door opened, and a woman stepped out.

Damien was surprised to see that she and Pip looked nearly exactly the same. Obviously, the woman was older, female, and her hair was longer, but it was the same golden tint as Phillip's and their eyes were the same shade of Cerulean Blue.

"Phillip?" She asked, voice disbelieving.

"Mama!" Pip shouted, hugging the woman tightly. She quickly hugged back, showering him with words of affection and telling him how much she missed him.

Her British accent was thicker than Pip's due to the fact that she'd lived here her whole life, while Phillip had spent the last few years in America.

"Oo's yuh frien'?" She asked when she finally released her son from a death grip.

Pip smiled and grabbed Damien's wrist, "This is Damien. He brought me to see you!"

"Oh tha's jus' dandy! Awn't you a corkuh? Come in, come in!" She said excitedly, gesturing for them to enter. Pip tugged Damien inside and into the living room. It was small and quaint and reminded Damien of Pip's house in America.

"I'sa bit of a mess." The woman commented as she walked toward a flight of stairs, "I been meanin' ta clean fuh weeks.

Damien was a little confused by the fact that the house seemed spotless. He looked down at Pip, who just looked up at him with a smile and a shrug.

"Wayne! Get down 'ere! Phillip's 'ome an' he brough' a frien'!" The blonde woman yelled up the stairs. A man's voice answered, obviously coming from a room. Damien couldn't tell what he said because the accent was too thick.

The woman turned and smiled at them, looking over Damien.

Damien glanced down at himself and realized he was wearing nothing but black. It shouldn't have been surprise though, since that's the only color he owned. He'd tucked the pendant Pip had bought him under his shirt so that no one would see it.

"Wus'yuh name again?" Pip's mother asked with a smile.

"Damien." He said, "Damien Thorn."

"I'm Abbygail Pirrup. Everyone jus' culls me Abby." She replied, "'Ave you been takin' good cauh of my boy?"

Damien nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Wunduhful! I'm so glad Phillip 'as a frien'!"

A thumping noise alerted them all to the stairs. A slightly chubby man with a cane was slowly making his way down. He had short brown hair that was thinning on top and a matching mustache. He paused at the bottom and looked up, smiling when he laid eyes on Phillip and limping toward him with one arm raised. His eyes were dark and the skin around them crinkled, meaning he smiled often, despite his obvious handicap.

"Phillip!"

"Papa!"

They embraced in much the same way as Pip and Abby.

When they parted, Wayne looked over Damien before extending a hand.

"'Ello. I'm Wayne Pirrup." He said with a smile.

"Damien Thorn." Damien replied, remaining relatively stoic.

"You Phillip's frien'?"

"Yes sir." Damien replied with a quick nod, letting his hand fall back to his side.

Pip spoke up, "He offuhd to take me to see you for Spring Break!"

"Wunduhful!" Wayne boomed, reaching out and slapping Damien on the back in good gesture. It nearly knocked him over. Though this man had a limp, he was obviously not weak or brittle.

"Oo's 'ungry?" Abby asked cheerfully.

"Yes! Lunch sound quite good!" Wayne answered immediately. Pip nodded in agreement.

"Well then, lemme get my glad-rags on and we'll go to lunch!"

* * *

They went to a quaint little café not far from the house. Damien ordered coffee while everyone else got a small meal.

The family of three chatted excitedly with one another. Damien stayed quiet and attempted to just listen, but found it rather difficult due to the thick accents and fast speech.

"Oh, Damien." Abby said, pulling the boy out of a daydream, "Whuh did ew go ta skohl befuh Souf Pawk?"

Damien paused, unsure of what was said.

Pip looked at him and smiled, "Where did you go ta school before South Park?"

"Oh. Lots of places." Damien said with a shrug.

"Like whuh?"

"I don't remember." Damien replied. He could probably come up with most of the names if he tried, but he didn't really care to.

"You move a lot?" Wayne asked this time.

Damien sighed, realizing he wasn't getting out of these questions.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He paused, wondering if he should be truthful or not.

Whatever.

"I got kicked out of school a lot, so we had to move."

"Why ew ge' kicked out?"

"I used to get in fights a lot and hurt other children."

Both Pip's parents paused, seemingly very shocked at this confession.

"I don't do that anymore though." Damien clarified.

"Yew don' ge' in fights and 'urt people?" Abby asked.

"No, I don't hurt children." Damien replied, attempting humor.

They didn't seem to find it funny.

"When's'a las' time yew got ina fight?" Wayne asked this time.

Damien cringed.

"Abou' a month ago." Pip spoke for him, "Car'man was bullyin' me and Damien tol' 'im ta back off."

"Did Car'man hit one of you fuhst?" Abby asked.

"Well, no…"

"Did Damien 'it 'im fuhst then?"

"Well, yes-"

"_Why_?"

"Talk shit, get hit." Damien spoke up, "He called Pip a fudge-packer, so I broke his fucking jaw."

Stunned silence.

Pip smacked his leg under the table, giving him a look. He shrugged, "It's true."

"Ya don't say it!" Pip snapped, though he was more annoyed than angry.

"Why not? Have you _told_ them all the shit he's done to you? He's lucky I didn't break both his arms and legs too!"

"_Damien._" Pip warned.

Damien sighed through his nose. He grabbed his cup and took a sip, realizing he'd probably been a little too harsh for them.

* * *

The married couple seemed guarded the rest of the day, but loosened back up by the time night fell. At dinner, which Abby cooked, they began asking Damien questions again, mostly centered around his family life.

Were his parents together? What were their names? Where they nice? Which one did he look more like?

Yes. Carol and Mike Thorn. Yes. Neither; he was adopted.

Where was he adopted? How old was he? What were his real parents like?

He didn't remember. A baby. He didn't know.

How many times had he moved? Did it bother him? Did he like meeting new people? Did he make many friends?

Too many to bother counting. No. No. No.

Did he prefer being a loner? When did he move to South Park? Did he like it there? Did he have friends?

Yes. January. It was better than other schools. Just Pip.

Why just Pip?

Damien shrugged, "He's easy to like."

"No one else seems ta fink so." Abby said.

"Everyone else is an idiot." Damien replied before taking a bite of his steak. The food was very good.

* * *

I can literally think of NOTHING to write here. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Fucking _nothing_. I've been stuck on this spot for TWO FREAKING WEEKS and I'm DONE with it. You're smart people; fill in your own dialog.

Moving on.

* * *

Wednesday evening Damien was invited to attend Church with the family. Though he was very nervous about doing such a thing, he found himself agreeing.

What's the worst that could happen? Churches made his body hurt, but he could probably take the pain. The only thing he really needed to worry about was the priest, but as long as he kept to himself and didn't interact with the man, he would surely go unnoticed.

Around five o'clock, Damien found himself walking up a short sidewalk toward a very large and beautifully structured building. It's high steeple and painted glass windows made it stand out among the other large buildings in the area.

Damien stopped short of the steps up to the Church, his blood burning in his veins.

Pip stopped and looked back, "Damien?"

Damien said nothing, standing stiffly.

He couldn't go inside. He didn't know if it would kill him or just hurt like hell, but either way he couldn't go in.

The priest walked outside and they made eye contact. The man stopped suddenly, stiffened, turned quickly and hurriedly went back in.

"Damien? Aw you uhlright?" Phillip asked. He turned and went back down the steps, gently grabbing Damien's wrist, "Ducky?"

His parents noticed and they stopped at the top of the stairs, waiting.

"I have to go." Damien grunted.

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Can't you tell me why?"

"I can't be here."

"Damien, everyone's welcome here, no matter what religion." Pip whispered.

Damien shook his head, taking a step back and attempting to pull away from Pip's grasp, "No, I can't be here. I'm not allowed."

"Whut do you mean?"

The priest suddenly came running out of the church, a white bowl in hand. "Leave this place, beast!" He shouted before tossing the bowl's contents out.

Damien turned quickly, but not enough, and a large amount of Holy Water hit his arm, splashing onto his face and running down his torso.

He hissed and growled at the burning it caused, turning to glare furiously at the priest. He knew his eyes had gone red as they often did when he was truly angry and that the fangs that were normally regular sized had grown out to almost double their length.

He knew he looked like a Demon now.

"You sunnova _bitch_!" He shrieked, "I'll fucking kill you!" He snarled and clenched his fists, fire engulfing them both in an instant.

The priest threw a cross up in front of himself and began praying loudly.

Damien felt the Holy Water burning him unmercifully and knew he needed to finish this quickly, lest he be left with permanent scars. He took a step forward, lifting one flaming fist slightly, readying himself to throw a fireball.

"Damien?" A small voice whimpered.

The Anti-Christ turned quickly to see Phillip still standing where he had been moments before. The blonde gasped at his expression, fear entering his eyes and face.

Damien softened, unable to hold onto the murderous rage when looking at Pip. He extinguished the flames on his hands and looked away from the blonde, rubbing his face in an attempt to get the acidic liquid off. He looked back up at the priest and snarled, rage coming back, "This isn't over you bastard!"

"The next time we meet I shall end you life, Demon!"

Damien flipped him the bird before disappearing in a burst of flame and smoke.

* * *

Damien growled as he hurriedly yanked his clothes off and began furiously rinsing his body with the Jacuzzi faucet before hurrying into the filling tub. After several minutes the burning finally stopped and he climbed out, grabbing a towel to dry himself. His face still burnt slightly, so he dampened a rag and kept it against his skin there to soothe the sensation. He exited the bathroom and went to lie on the bed.

Ten minutes later he returned to the bathroom to re-dampen the rag with cold water and heard the door open.

He knew it was Pip.

He said nothing as he ran the rag under the water and pressed it to his face. He looked up at himself on the mirror. His right arm was a furious red color and he knew it would peel. His torso had lines and spots running down the side where the Holy Water had trailed. It wasn't as bad as his arm, but it would still peel. He lifted the rag to look at his face. Most of his right cheek was red along with a few spots on his neck and shoulder.

It wasn't a very pretty sight.

He turned away and faced the doorway. Pip was standing there, staring at him with teary eyes. It was obvious he had been crying.

Silence.

Damien kept the rag against his face as he softly gazed at the blonde. Eventually, he spoke, "How did you get here?"

"Cab." Pip whispered.

"Where are your parents?"

"Church."

"Do they know you're here?"

"Yes."

"Are they okay with it?"

"No."

"They mad?"

"Very."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes."

Damien sighed through his nose. Neither had moved throughout the entire conversation, if you could call it that.

"'Ow come you didn't tell me?" Pip nearly whispered.

"Would you have believed me?"

"Of course."

"Would you have left me?"

Pip looked down, not saying a word.

"Exactly."

"So you chose to lie to me instead?"

"I _never_ lied." Damien growled, "Not once I have deceived you."

"You said you didn't sell your soul!" Pip yelled, looking at Damien again.

"I didn't! I was never born with one!"

Pip gasped, moving back slightly.

"The priest told you, right?" Damien asked, voice hard but not as loud as before, "I'm the Anti-Christ. I was born like this, I never chose it. I didn't lie to you. I use Dark Magic, I've been able to since birth. I didn't sell my soul because I was never born with one. I told half-truths, yes, but I _never_ outright lied."

Pip looked back at the floor, fidgeting slightly, "Nevuh?"

"Never."

"You always told the truf?"

"Half-truths sometimes, but overall yes."

He looked back up, "So, do you care abou' me?"

"Of course I do. You've seen how I treat people I don't give two-shits about."

Pip nodded, "Yes, I've seen. But, is tha' a truf, or a 'alf-truf?"

"A truth."

Pip gave a small, sad smile and they fell into silence again.

Damien broke it after several seconds, "Regardless of your decision, I will keep my promises. You have my number, so call me when you're ready to come home and I'll come get you. I'll protect you from the bullies at school. When you're ready to return to London after graduation, I'll even help you move everything if you wish."

"You make it soun' like I'm leavin' you."

"Why wouldn't you? I'm the Anti-Christ."

"I know." Pip mumbled, "The priest told me I'd go ta Hell just for bein' your friend… I told him it wouldn't matter because I've already lain with you."

Damien was shocked, "You told the priest we had sex?"

"My parents were thuh too, an' I'm sure othuh people 'eard because I sort of yelled it, but I don't really care. I even said I'd lay wif you again if I got the chance."

"Phillip, why would you do that? They'll never let that go!"

"Why should I care? Do you really fink I would 'ave told them tha' and come back 'ere jus' to leave you?"

Damien sighed, "Phillip, I'm a monster, and I don't want you to think that you're stuck with me, because that's not true."

"You're not a monstuh!" Pip snapped, raising his voice, "And I know I'm not stuck wif you! I know I can ask God for forgiveness and He'll forgive me! I don't care!"

"Pipsqueak-"

"You make me 'appy!" Pip said, voice weakening and tears beginning to fall, "Why does it seem like no one wants me to be 'appy…?"

Damien sighed and tossed the drying rag into the sink. He took a couple steps forward and pulled Pip into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry." He said, "I'm sorry I only ever hurt you."

"You nevuh 'urt me." Pip mumbled into Damien's chest, "Everyone else uhlways 'urts me. You make me 'appy."

Damien said nothing. He gently held Pip while the blonde cried quietly into his chest.

"I fink my parent's aw goin' ta disown me." Pip suddenly said, "So I can't move back 'ere aftuh graduatin'." He looked up at Damien with a hopeful expression, "C'n I stay wif you?"

"_Of course_ you can stay with me." Damien replied, smiling, "I'd love that."

Pip smiled and kissed him before nuzzling his neck.

"I love you." Damien suddenly proclaimed, startling the both of them.

Pip looked up at him with wide eyes, "You do?"

"Yes," Damien nodded, "I do."

"I love you too!" Pip said excitedly, pulling Damien into a passionate kiss.

They were both left panting when they parted.

"Will you make love ta me?" Pip asked shyly.

"Yes, but not now." Damien said apologetically, "I'm afraid to do anything that might increase the severity of these burns. I don't know how they'd fair with sweat and heat and I don't want them to leave a scar. They'll be gone in a few days though and I'll make love to you then."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

I hate the first half of this chapter, but it ended well enough. Next one will be the last and it should be up very soon.

Yes, Pip's parent's accents are much thicker since they've been in London their entire lives, while Pip has spent the last several years in America.

"Talk shit, get hit" - My good friend Dexter Nelson.


	7. The End

Wow, that took way longer than it should have. I apologize... But, it's here now! Enjoy. :)

* * *

The End

Damien woke up at least an hour before Pip. He refused to look at the clock. Instead, he watched Pip's steady breathing, examined his flawless face and gently ran his fingers through soft, golden locks.

He knew they didn't have much longer.

He heard Pip take a deep breath. The young Brit stretched and laid his arm over Damien's chest, nuzzling his shoulder, "G'Mornin' Love." He murmured.

"Morning."

"Time is it?"

Damien finally turned and looked at the clock.

"10:23."

They had until one o'clock, the thirteenth hour of the day, before it would all come to a sudden and violent end.

"Time ta get up then." Pip sighed, pushing himself up. He smiled sleepily down at Damien, "Happy Birthday, Love."

Damien gave a monotone "Thanks."

He hated today.

Pip leaned down and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Damien reached up and pulled his body back down, embracing him. The blonde giggled when they parted, "My, my, aren't you in a mood today?"

Damien said nothing, gazing at the lovely boy in his arms and gently rubbing his thumb across two pink lips.

Pip's face suddenly grew troubled, "Wha's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much you mean to me."

Pip smiled and nuzzled the hand that was gently cupping his face, "You're so sweet, Damien." He pulled away after that and climbed out of bed, naked aside from an oversized black t-shirt, which was long enough to conceal his lower regions, but was so large in the neck that it slightly exposed on shoulder. Pip looked at him, "Shall I make us breakfast?"

"Sure."

The blonde cast another smile and strolled leisurely out of the room.

Damien stared up at the ceiling for several minutes, unwilling to face reality. Eventually, he realized that he was just wasting time that he could be spending with the one person who meant anything to him and climbed out of bed. He was in his boxers only, but he felt no need to put on anything else.

He walked out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the kitchen, where Pip was standing in front of the stove, humming and cooking. Damien walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder and looking at the stove.

"Pancakes, huh?"

"You're favorite." Pip responded with a smile.

Damien hummed in response, burying his face in blonde hair and breathing deeply.

"Are you sure you're uhlright?" Pip asked as he flipped a pancake.

"'M f'ne." Damien mumbled into Pip's hair, making the blonde giggle.

"Would you like to shower togefah, or separately?" Pip asked as he cleaned up the small kitchen.

"As if you even have to ask." Damien said with a smirk.

"You're right. Showerin' togefah saves on the watah bill." Pip said with a smirk of his own. He walked past Damien towards the bathroom, but was caught and pulled into the Satanist's lap. He giggled as Damien placed kisses on his shoulders.

Damien looked up at him with a soft expression. Pip smiled and leaned down, pressing their lips together. When they parted Damien licked his lips, "You taste like syrup."

"I do? I wunduh why…" Pip said in false confusion. Damien looked his face over and gently ran a hand up and down a bare leg. Pip stared back at him, seemingly equally as transfixed.

"I love you." Damien said suddenly.

Pip smiled, "I love you too."

Their lips sealed together again in a kiss. Damien wrapped his arms around a thin waist and tried to pull them closer, but Pip pulled away instead. He shifted himself until he was straddling Damien then moved closer, never breaking their kiss.

Damien became very aware of the fact that Pip had not put on underwear that morning. He gripped Pip's ass tightly with both hands, then moved one and gently prodded Pip's hole, drawing a moan from the blonde.

Pip broke the kiss, panting harshly, "Back scuttle in the showuh." He said simply, climbing off and hurrying out of the kitchen.

Damien jumped up and ran to the bathroom, quickly figuring out what "back scuttle" meant.

Pip was already undressed and waiting for the water to heat up when he walked in. He shut the door and tossed his boxers off before pressing their bodies close together, lips meeting again.

Time seemed to flash by. They were soon standing in the shower; wet bodies pressed heatedly together as Damien held one of Pip's legs and roughly stretched him with the other hand. Then, in the blink of an eye, he had Pip pressed against the tiled wall, feet off the floor, and legs over his shoulders as he slowly thrust into a tight heat. Pip was panting his name and bucking into the thrusts as best he could.

Damien smirked as he heard only his name and not even a faint trace of "God" slip from Pip's sensual lips. He'd taught him well.

Then they were falling over the edge together, Pip arching his back and emptying on their stomachs while Damien erupted deep inside his lover.

Once it all calmed down they cleaned themselves off before getting out.

"Are we going to see your parents today?" Pip asked as he slipped on some real clothing in their bedroom.

"Yeah…" Damien said, remembering what today was, his mood plummeting. He checked the clock.

12:34.

* * *

"Today sure is a nice day." Pip observed as they walked up the porch to the house.

Damien despised this fact. He quietly unlocked the door and let Pip inside before him.

"Whut's goin' on?" Pip asked when he saw Damien's parents sitting on the couch together, Carol sobbing while Mike held her. Mike looked up at them, face dark, "Haven't you told him?"

"Told me whut?" Pip asked, turning to Damien, "Is somefin' wrong?"

Damien glared at Mike before turning his attention to Pip, who was looking up at him with confusion.

What should he do? Keep him in the dark until he absolutely couldn't any longer? Tell him the truth? What about Pip's soul? Was it tainted because of him? Could he save it?

Every instinct in his selfish body told him to lie, to keep Pip in the dark so he wouldn't hate him. He knew what he had to do, however.

He wanted Pip's soul to make it into Heaven, but it couldn't as long as he still loved Damien.

Damien had to hurt him to save him.

"I lied." Damien said matter-of-factly, face blank, "I don't love you. I used you."

Pip gasped, eyes wide and unbelieving. He stood stiffly, then slowly shook his head, "No. You nevuh lie to me. You love me. I know you do."

"I _lied_." Damien hissed, moving forward. Pip whimpered and began backing up.

"I used you for my own pleasure. That's what I do."

"_Why_?" Pip whimpered. He gasped when his back hit the wall.

Damien growled and slammed his fists on either side of Pip's head, "Because, I'm the Anti-Christ. I like to play with people, to fuck up their lives."

"Why me?" Pip asked, voice wavering and growing weak, tears gathering in his wide, terrified, beautiful blue eyes.

It tore at Damien's chest.

"Because you were so fucking pure and innocent and completely devoted to your shitty _God._" Damien growled, voice low, "I wanted to tear you away from him, to use you and taint you then throw you away because I fucking _hated_ how pure you were."

Pip began crying then and slid down the wall until he was on the floor, where he buried his face in his knees.

"The world is ending now, Pip. It's ending because it's my eighteenth birthday." Damien spoke, voice lighter, barely on the brink of breaking down with the weight of what he'd just done, "If you want to make it into Heaven, I suggest you beg your God for forgiveness." Though it sounded cruel, he hadn't really meant it that way. If Pip asked for forgiveness, then God would let him in.

Damien backed away, an emotion he hadn't felt before welling up inside him.

Guilt? Remorse? Self-hate? He wasn't sure.

He turned away from Pip and looked at the couch, where both his parents were sitting, looking over the back of it at him with odd expressions.

Damien felt something wet slip down his cheek and he realized he was crying.

How weak.

He quickly wiped at his eyes as he turned and ran out the door and into the street, where the sky was growing dark and the clouds began to glow red. The wind picked up, howling along the streets.

The ground began to rumble. It was light at first, almost unnoticeable, but was quickly growing in intensity.

Damien finally stopped running. A loud noise drew his attention and he looked toward the town. Buildings collapsing, fires starting, people running, screams filling the air.

He closed his eyes tightly, tears still flowing forth at a slow rate, and covered his ears, trying to block out the inevitable.

It wasn't fair. What had he done to deserve this fate? Why _him_? He'd lived a hard life, didn't he deserve better? All those people who'd hated him, just because he had a bit of a mean streak. All those priests who'd tried to kill him, just because he was the son of Satan. It wasn't his fault he was born this way. Yet they'd persisted. Every town they moved to, if the priests found out about him, they'd go after him, all to save their own skins really, because if he died then this wouldn't be happening.

Wait.

Realization hit Damien like a ton of bricks.

If any of those priests had succeeded in ending his life, the world would not be coming to an end. He needed to live so that the world would die.

So… If he died, the world would live.

Was it too late?

Only one way to find out.

Damien opened his eyes and took his hands off his ears, looking around. The ground was splitting in many places, taking down homes and people and businesses.

He hoped Pip was still okay.

He looked down at his hand, focusing harder than normal. He used pieces from the ground to create a new object. A large knife, about ten inches long and two inches wide, the hilt was black and made of a material that he could easily grip and would not slip from his grasp. It was double-edged and incredibly sharp.

His heart raced.

Could he do this?

He squeezed his eyes shut again and an image of Pip flashed in front of them. He shook his head and opened his eyes, head clearer than before.

He knew what he had to do.

Taking a deep breath, he positioned the knife over his chest, one hand gripping it tightly, the other resting on the end.

He looked up at the sky and glared, "I'm about to do you a huge favor, asshole. The least you could do is let Pip into Heaven for me." With that, he plunged the knife into his chest.

Pain erupted throughout his body, but he couldn't scream. His mouth hung open, air forcing its way out along with droplets of blood. Time seemed to slow down and his hearing became muffled. His legs grew weak and he dropped to his knees on the concrete. He coughed, causing more pain, and blood splattered the side walk below him. His vision became blurry and he felt heavy. He became aware of the fact that he was leaning to one side, probably about to fall, but he was too numb to care.

He thought he heard someone yelling his name, a woman perhaps, but then the ground was rushing at him and his vision went black.

* * *

Damien's body felt stiff and heavy, as though he hadn't moved in a very long time. He cracked his eyes, unable to remember where he was.

He saw white.

He blinked and opened them further.

A white ceiling.

Things began coming back.

Was he dead? Was this Heaven, or a cruel, Hellish joke?

It was dark in the room, but light from a small light on a counter helped fight the darkness. He noticed a window next to him. It was dark outside, but some light streamed in from a street light. He was lying on his back in some sort of bed, the sheets pulled up to his arm pits and his arms at his sides over them. The bed was less than comfortable.

A hospital?

He became aware of the heart monitor. Next to it was two IV bags, one with what he guessed was water and the other with some sort of yellow fluid. He traced the IV lines with his eyes and found that both were stuck in his arm.

He fell incredibly still, looking at them with wide eyes.

There were two needles. In his arm.

In. His. Arm.

"…FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKING_FUCK_!" He yelled suddenly, sitting up and grabbing the two lines, yanking them from his arm. He rubbed at the spot on his arm, spouting curses the whole time.

He hated needles.

"God_fucking_dammit!" He yelled, "I _am_ in Hell!" He pulled the arm against his chest, holding it as though it was severely injured.

"Damien?" A small voice broke through the darkness. He looked down beside him, his dark eyes meeting two beautiful blue irises.

"Pipsqueak?" Damien whispered.

The blonde smiled tiredly, pulling himself onto the bed and leaning against the Anti-Christ, "I wus afraid you'd nevuh wake up." He murmured, voice slurred with sleep.

Damien put his arm around slender shoulders, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be 'ere if you woke up… They gave me a cot to sleep on 'cuz I wouldn't leave…" Pip replied, eyes slipping shut as he rested his head on Damien.

A sudden pain in his chest made Damien remember what had put him here in the first place. He laid back down, pulling Pip down with him. He felt the blonde gently nuzzle his chest and kiss the bandages.

"So… The world didn't end?" Damien asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"Everyfin' stopped when your 'art stopped." Pip said, looking up at him, voice lacking the slur it did earlier, "You died on the way to the hospital."

Damien was surprised at this.

His heart stopped? He died? He hadn't remembered dying…

There had been no white light, no fire, no nothing.

"How long was I…?"

"Two minutes. Then you're 'art started beatin' again."

Damien ran his hands through Pip's hair and stared at the ceiling, dazed.

He'd done it. He'd stopped the end of the world.

He suddenly remembered the events before he'd stabbed himself. He looked back down at Pip, "Why are you here? I said awful things to you."

Pip gave him another smile, "Carol 'ad plenty of time to explain a few fings to me while you wuh asleep."

"What? How long was I out?"

"Free days."

Three whole days?

"You were in critical condition when you got 'ere." Pip continued, "The doctuh fought you'd die in your sleep wifin a day or two, but then you got bettuh really quickly."

"Yeah, I have a tendency to do that…" Damien mumbled, gazing down at the beautiful boy next to him, "What did Carol tell you?"

"Tha' you were cryin' when you lef' me, and tha' you stabbed yourself. She's the one who saw you and called for 'elp."

Damien realized that the voice he'd heard calling his name before he passed out must have been her.

"She said tha' you're a selfish prick and 'ad never treated anyone as nicely as you'd treated me." Pip said, nuzzling Damien's shoulder and whispering, "She said you'd been lookin' forward to tha' day since wuh little, and tha' I wuz the only reason you stopped it."

Damien was at a loss for words. Was Carol really that attentive to details?

He needed to thank her later. For everything.

"Damien?" Pip murmured, drawing his attention.

"Yes, Pipsqueak?"

"Why did you say those fings?"

"Pip… I'm the Anti-Christ. I'm damned no matter what, but I didn't want to take you down with me. I thought if I could get you to hate me and ask God for forgiveness, then you'd make it into Heaven."

"Do you 'ave any idea 'ow much tha' 'urt?" Pip snapped, pushing himself up so he was hovering over Damien and glaring at him, "I fought we wuh in love, then you turn around and say you used me!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No! It 'urt worse than anyfin' I've eva felt before! I wanted ta die!" Pip sniffled and rubbed his eyes, tears welling up in them, "If you eva pull some stupid shit like this again… I'll stop talkin' to you, I swear…"

Damien sat up slightly, "I didn't mean a single word of it… I was trying to save you."

"Baboon…" Pip whimpered, sniffling again, "Then, to top it all off, I fought you wuh gonna die… This is the worst week eva… I want a do-ova…"

Damien couldn't help a small chuckle, "I'll do my best to make next week the best week over, okay?"

Pip still had a pouty look on his face, "Promise?"

"I promise."

Pip finally smiled, "Good… I love you."

"I love you too." Damien said with a rare smile.

They shared a silent moment, simply enjoying each other's presence and gazing into each other's eyes, when suddenly Pip began laughing.

"What?" Damien asked, genuinely confused.

"The Anti-Christ is afraid of _needles_!"

Damien's face went red in embarrassment, "Shut up!"

* * *

Yup, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
